


How the President Sexed Up His Husband All the Way To Christmas

by AceVonS



Category: Designated Survivor (TV), NCIS
Genre: Accidental bukkake, Anal Hook, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Choking, Clothed Male Naked Male, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Collars, Consent, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F-Bomb, Face-Fucking, Felching, Figging, Fluff and Smut, Forniphilia, Gay Sex, Gloves, Humiliation, Kinky, Kneeling, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Leather Kink, M/M, Male In corset, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Ownership, Panties, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sexting, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Subspace, Sweet, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, cursing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: This is a 25 chapter story on the sexual exploits of one Tom Kirkman and his husband Tony Kirkman nee Dinozzo. An advent calendar for the ones that find plain vanilla too bland of a taste.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Tom Kirkman
Comments: 35
Kudos: 140





	1. Door 1: The First Step Of The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags as I will be adding them when I add chapters. And I will also add a chapter note to tell you when there might be something extra triggering. Otherwise, the tags, the tags, the tags.
> 
> Some chapters will be short, some are too damn long, but it's life.
> 
> I have also altered their ages a bit, well, Tony's. Tom is around 50 as he was in the show, but Tony is more the age he was in the earlier seasons. This is fiction, I can do that, so I did.
> 
> Also neither of the shows is mine, I just play with the characters and I make no profit from this. This is just for shit and giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an introductory chapter, the story will pick up steam as it goes forward.
> 
> I am also not a writer who knows how to write a proper sex scene so sometimes things are faded out and sometimes they are not.

It was the first of December and all was quiet in their home. It didn’t happen often, someone was always awake and doing something noisy. Like when one is trying to be very quiet in the morning and everything seems so loud.

Tom enjoyed the silence for a while, after all it was a rare treat. He loved this time of the year despite having lost a wife right before Christmas a few years ago. The thought of Alex didn’t bring on the sadness, that it used to, anymore. Sometimes he was wistful, but the feeling was fleeting.

He had found love again. It had kind of sneaked up on him and he hadn’t realized it happening before he had fallen head over heels in love. The object of his affection was the sassy NCIS agent who had told him to quit being a wise-ass. He'd married the man eventually. And once more he was sharing his life with a person, he loved more than he thought possible. His husband had brought the joy back into his life. To him and his kids. 

The man was like a big kid himself during the holiday season. He was always smiling, planning mischief and making the White House feel like a home.

Speaking of the children, today was Sunday and the kids weren’t at home, Leo was at college on the west coast. He would be home for Christmas, but he wasn’t here now. Penny was having a sleepover at a friend’s home and wouldn't be home for quite a while.

Tom smirked, he was free to carry out his devious plan. He was so close to taking the first step of his almost a month-long plan, that he could virtually taste it. And he soon would. His smirk grew wider and wider until it was more of a grin. This December was for loving. Loving his husband in every sense of the word.

What he had in mind now, was in the more biblical sense of the word.

Tony was still asleep when Tom slipped under the covers with a salacious grin. he didn’t sleep for long after his husband swallowed him down to the hilt. All he could do was to moan out his pleasure, and beg for more, beg for release. Tom though, did as he pleased, drawing it out to the point of too much before giving his husband the release he so graved. 

Tony was losing his mind. When he was finally allowed to come, he had to muffle his screams with his fist and hope like hell that it had been enough. It would be so embarrassing if the Secret Service burst in.

“Good morning.” Tom purred licking his lips as he emerged from under the covers.

“Holy crap, Tom.” Tony pulled the older man into a kiss that could not be described as anything else than filthy. “Good morning.” He added when they came up for air.

Tom grinned as he panted for air.

He was licking his lips like a cat after a bowl of cream. He chuckled inwards as he'd had the cream he'd so desired.

There was knocking on the door and both of them groaned. This was just their luck. Tom breathed a deep sigh into Tony’s shoulder. He should’ve known that the calm of the morning would not last.

“Mr. President, the delegation will be here in an hour.” One of his minions informed him.

"Thank you." Tom hollered at the minion.

“Hold that thought.” Tom growled at his husband who had his hands wrapped around his cock.

If it had been a good morning on the first of December, the evening was going to be even better. If Tony had anything to say about it.


	2. Door 2: Give Your Husband a Gift That Makes Him Squirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives a gift that is really a gift for the both of them.

Monday mornings were never what Tony had loved the most. It meant that new week was beginning and the weekend was over. He’d always loved the weekends more. Then again with his old job weekends and holiday seasons never meant much. Law enforcement officers were always on duty.

Still, when he could get a weekend off, he’d grab it with both hands. He knew that everyone in their line of work was the same. They knew that somebody had to be there, working, making sure that the bad guys were put away. Even when most people enjoyed their lazy Sundays and they wanted to do the same.

With his new job though, as the First Gentleman, weekends had a new meaning. Sometimes they were what everyone else had. Sometimes he was hosting elaborate parties like a pro, pretending to know what he was doing. Fake it ‘till you make it, was his motto these days.

On the 2nd day of December, Tony was rethinking his views on Mondays. He had started his day as usual. He’d eaten his breakfast with Tom which was more or less usual and then gone into his office in the East Wing. That was when the day had taken an unusual turn.

There had been a gift box on his table, and he’d backed out of the room to ask his agent whether he knew anything about it. The only answer he got was that it was safe to open and a smirk. The fucker knew something but wasn’t telling.

‘Asshole’ Tony thought.

Tony shook his head and went back in. He sat on his chair and stared at the innocent looking box. While he was staring, he noticed a card on it, which was a good thing because it read:

_Open only when you are alone._

It was in his husband’s handwriting and it made Tony even more curious. What had the devious man cooked up now?

He opened the gift after making sure that he was alone. And boy, was he glad that he’d made sure he was alone.

He blushed when he saw what was in it. It was a lovely shade of scarlet his face had turned into.

There was also another card. Tony read it first since it was the first thing in the box.

_My love, I expect you to have made use of these before you come home tonight. It’s a gift for you as much as it’s one for me. I know how much you get off on stuff like this. To quote you, ‘a bit of humiliation never hurt anyone.’ Remember when you said it?_

_Well here it is, your bit of humiliation to spice up your day. You know, I will be thinking of you all day. You opening yourself up in one of the bathrooms, just enough to slide the plug in. Then trying to walk normally and not let anyone know. But wondering if they do realize as you walk through the White House._

Tony swallowed hard, the butt plug and lube seemed to burn a hole into the box. And he did remember when he had said the thing about a humiliation. It had been almost a year ago when Tom had made him stay on his hands and knees and used him as a foot stool.

It had been a fantasy of Tony's for a while and they had decided to act it out.

And he had loved it. Loved how humiliated he had felt. He had never been that hard before.

He slammed the box shut when there was a knock on the door and just in time as his assistant poked her head in. “Sir, the talk group is here and waiting for you.”

“Thank you Roxy.” Tony was proud that he didn’t stutter, but apparently he looked a bit flushed as the assistant asked.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Tony tried to deflect. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

After Roxy had left, he took a few calming breaths before following own minion. But he hid the box before leaving the office.

The whole time with the group, his thoughts kept wandering over to the hidden box in his office.

Tom was right. He couldn’t wait to put the plug in and walk around the house, knowing that someone might realize what was going on. To Tony the thought of it sent a thrill down his back.


	3. Door 3: What really happened the day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up early and remembers the evening before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags.
> 
> Plus I am exhausted so tell me if I have gotten my tenses mixed up in this chapter.

The next morning Tony was walking funny, the plug had done its job exiting his husband the evening before. Thank fuck he didn’t need to walk far. Just to the bathroom and back to bed. It was still early, too damn early if one asked him. So, he got back to bed and snuggled in his husband’s arms with a satisfied grin. Yesterday evening had been fantastic.

**

Tom waited for him when he entered the residence. He gave him a lecherous grin and Tony couldn’t remember blushing that much ever before. Not even when he’d opened the gift box earlier that day.

He ducked his head in embarrassment and missed the look on his husband’s face. The older man was pleased that Tony was showing and acting on his more submissive side. 

“None of that sweetheart.” Tom practically purred and used his index finger to lift Tony’s head to peer into his eyes. “Are you alright?” 

The concern was there, in his eyes, plain for Tony to see. Tony smiled.

“Yes.” His voice was breathless, and he was ready for some action, more than. He’d been half-hard most of the day but had managed to control himself around others. He’d been more than half-mast ever since he'd gone into a bathroom a couple of hours before, to obey the orders given to him. After all, he served at the pleasure of the President. That sentence got a whole new meaning since he had married the man. Plus, there were some rules that he didn’t want to break. Well, until he did.

He’d known before he had married Tom, how kinky the older man could be. He’d dated him for a while after all and it had given him ample time to get to know the older man, his habits and tastes.

“Good.” Tom grinned before grabbing the younger man by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him close. He kissed his husband with passion, it was dirty and left gasping for breath.

“I'm going to bend you over our bed and inspect that hole of yours. I'm going to make sure that the plug is there, nice and snug, making it easier to fuck you.” Tom growled into Tony’s ear. He had to pull Tony closer still, so he could better support his weight as his knees started to give out.

“Please.” Tony whimpered, he was so horny and he wanted to fucked through the bed as soon as possible.

Tom chuckled. “Please what?” He teased. “What is it that you desire so?”

“Toooooom. Please.” Tony was panting like a beast in heat.

“Tell me!” Tom commanded and delighted in the whimper Tony let out.

“You! I want you to fuck me!” Tony nearly screamed in frustration.

“Own me.” He added and savored the possessive growl his husband let out.

It was a good thing that Penny was asleep or things would’ve been extremely awkward.

Tom gave his husband a dark grin and dragged him into their bedroom where he ordered Tony to strip. 

It didn’t even occur to Tony to refuse, he wanted this as much as his husband did. Plus, he had a submissive trait a mile wide. He had dabbled before meeting Tom, but with Tom he had found a safe way to explore his kinks and his submissive side. And while his husband didn’t look like the dominant type, but oh boy was he, in all the best ways as well.

Tom was still dressed in his suit. There was something to be said about the feeling of power he got of this. He knew Tony got off on it as well, being naked while he was dressed.

He went to Tony and let his hand roam over his body like he owned it. And tonight, he did. He wished that this kind of arrangement was more permanent. Not 24/7, because neither one of them would like that, but still more often than now. Tom wanted to dominate his husband, he wanted to take care of him and to love him. He knew that Tony could take care of himself and Tom was proud of his husband. He was a bad-ass and he was his biggest fan, but the need to care for the younger man was still there.

Mentally, Tom shook himself. He could fantasize later, now he needed to focus.

“Feet on the floor, upper body on the bed. I want to inspect that hole of yours.” Tom sounded like he was used to have his words heard and obeyed. It was an aphrodisiac to Tony and he obeyed without a word.

“Well done pet.” Tom praised him as he crouched behind his husband and swallowed hard when he saw the plug in Tony’s hole. He was practically drooling, happy that his husband couldn’t see his face-

“So pretty.” He smoothed his hands over Tony’s ass and bit down on one cheek and then the other. It nearly made Tony howl, but he knew he needed to keep quiet so their daughter would not wake.

“Please Tom.” He whined.

“All in good time husband of mine, all in good time.” Tom’s chuckle was dark and it promised so many naughty things.

Tom pulled the plug almost all the way out and then slammed it in, Tony grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

“Shh, don’t wake Little Pea.” Tom murmured as he repeated the action.

It didn’t take long for Tony to be a brainless mess, all he could do was to feel, desire being the most prominent one.

He didn’t notice when Tom pulled the plug out, but didn’t slam it back in. But he took notice when he replaced the plug with his cock, he pushed in with one strong thrust.

He was still dressed; the only thing out was his cock. It brought a little something extra to their mating. Because that was what it was, this wasn’t love making, hell, it was more than fucking. 

Tony wanted to howl, and he threw his head back like a wolf howling at the moon, but no sound came out of his throat.

Tom set out a punishing pace and Tony tried to meet him halfway to the best of his abilities. It didn’t take long for them to reach their release. Tony came on the bed and Tom deep in his ass.

“Mmhmmm, nice little cream pie. I am ravenous.” Tom moaned into Tony’s ear as he pulled out, cleaned himself up and tucked himself in.

“Stay put.” He told Tony as he moved. 

“What are you going to…?” Tony’s question was interrupted by Tom taking a hold of each of his cheeks and pulling them apart.

“Delicious.” Tom gave a moan of his own as he watched his come ooze out of his husband’s ass dribble down his thighs. He leaned in and licked it slowly before he dove in in earnest and cleaned his husband up. He couldn’t resist even when he knew that this wasn’t the safest practice. But occasionally he would indulge.

“Absolutely fucking delicious.” Tom grinned and bit Tony’s ass once more. Before rising up.

“Come on sweetness, let’s get into bath and clean you up.” Tom opened his arms and Tony dove in. His legs were a bit shaky and Tom supported most of his weight.

“That was awesome.” He murmured and Tom chuckled. 

“I aim to please.”

**

Tony grinned at the memory and stretched. Life was good on December third.


	4. Door 4: The Leather Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a thing for leather and his husband's gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I have no more time to tweak it. I hope you'll like it anyway.

It was cold as it usually was in December, but Tony didn’t feel it. All he could see was his husband. He had to seriously reign in his desire as he watched Tom give the speech outside a school on the fourth of December. If someone asked later what the speech was about, Tony wouldn’t be able to answer. His husband was turning his brain into mush.

Tom looked regal in his back coat that had been tailored to fit him perfectly. Those tailors weren’t half-assing anything, that was for sure. His hands were wrapped in leather gloves and those gloves were so soft and warm. Tom loved to use them. And they were the thing that slowly drove Tony insane. His husband knew it. 

‘That teasing, handsome fucker.’ Tony thought.

Tony loved those gloves as well. Especially when Tom was wearing them and wrapped his hands around Tony’s throat. They also felt divine around his aching cock or you know. Or when Tom was touching him, running his hands all over his naked flesh. It was the feel of the soft leather, the scent of it, the submission to Tom. 

Tony delighted in giving the power to Tom. It was fantastic to let the other make all the decisions. He wouldn’t be able to live in that kind of relationship 24/7, but he loved it when they did a scene. He could do it more often. There were some kinks of his that he wanted to investigate. He'd feel more comfortable talking about them if Tom took a more dominant role more often.

**

Afterwards, when the speech was over and the First pair were on their way back to the White House, Tony took Tom’s hand. He squeezed it. He didn’t have words to tell him how he felt, or if he had, they wouldn’t come out.

But there was no need. His husband understood.

Tom smiled and squeezed back. He knew what was going through his husbands head as the same thoughts were circling in his own mind. He knew what Tony wanted and what he needed. He would give it all to his husband and more if he ever asked. 

He was imagining the younger man naked. While he himself wore the old and faded pair of jeans that still fit him like a second skin and of course the gloves. Nothing else. It would drive Tony wild. Tony did love those jeans and Tom himself enjoyed them as well. He was looking pretty damn good in them for a guy in his 50s.

Tom would wrap one hand around Tony’s neck, not quite squeezing, but enough for him to know that the hand was there. He'd tilt the head back, kiss the younger man filthily. He’d whisper dirty things into his ear and describe exactly what he’d do. How he would tie Tony up, bend him in half or over something and fuck him like the whore he was.

He always took such delight in the blissed out look on Tony’s face. He was certain that it was the hand on his throat that did it more than the words. It could be the combination of them. 

Tony enjoyed the danger of breath play even when Tom would never squeeze hard. Even if it was what Tony was begging for. He wasn’t comfortable with the action himself, so he didn’t do it.

For Tony the ecstasy came out of the the risk of it. That one day Tom might make him choke and gasp for breath as he fucked him.

This evening was sounding as promising as the one two nights ago with the plug. Tom had of course known that his husband enjoyed a wide variety of kinks. They had been together for a long time, so he knew many of his husband’s sexual preferences. But he was still learning, they both were. And this plan of his would allow them to explore new kinks and visit the old favorites.

“Tom.” Tony interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes?” Tom asked turning his head towards his husband smiling warmly.

“Will we have time tonight for…?” Tony did not finish the question out loud, but Tom understood it loud and clear. There was and even there wasn’t, Tom would make time.

Tom leaned in so close that he could whisper into Tony’s ear. “We have enough time for me to take care of you. I promise you that.”

Tony smiled, pleased, and kissed the older man. “I love you.”

“I love you too, pet.” Tom winked and delighted in the blush that spread on Tony’s face. It still amazed him that Tony blushed so often. Even after all they’d done together and what they had been through together. The younger man could command armies if it came to it, but he still retained that certain sense of innocence. 

Jaded and innocent, an odd combination, but that was his husband. Tom hoped that the younger man would never change or become too jaded.

Then he grinned at himself. He knew what Tony was going to be thinking for the rest of the day. He would be so horny come evening that he’d be desperate for release.

Too bad that Tom had plans to have some fun.


	5. Door 5: Seducing Your Husband Via Texts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite pair is apart in this chapter and some sexti...texting ensues.

The fifth of December was busier for both of them than they had anticipated and it made Tony want to pout. He had been in a sexual haze for the last four days and he hated that he didn’t have time for his husband today.

Tony had two speaking engagements in schools today. He was being chauffeured around Washington D.C. for most of the day. He liked this part of his job well enough. He liked talking to the kids. They were awesome, and sometimes they shared their heartbreaking stories with him. Tony wanted to make sure that things would look better for them. Only he had to figure out how he could do it.

So yes, he liked this part of the job, but he didn’t want to be away from Tom right now. Hence the pouting. He was feeling a bit clingy.

And more than a little naughty. He had his phone out as he was making notes. He close the notepad app and opened messages.

Tony had an idea and chuckled as he started to type in a message. He might away from home today, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease his husband a bit. Or a lot.

The secret service agent in the driver’s seat glanced at the rear view mirror and his lips turned up the tiniest bit. He didn’t want to know what kind of mischief his primary was up to now. He knew it wasn’t going to be boring, with him, it never was.

Tony didn’t notice, he was focusing on the text.

**

Tom, on the other hand, was buried under a mountain of paper work in his office. He hated it. He had other plans and work was interfering with them. Alas, such was life and he could and would adapt.

It had been the longest day of his life and it was only noon. His hand was almost cramping from all the writing he had had to do. He hated paperwork and surprise of all surprises this job was mostly just that. 

He wanted to use that hand for other, more pleasurable things.

He gave a deep sigh. He missed Tony, he’d been away for a few hours, and he’d be at home before the day was out. Still he missed him. This was ridiculous, he was a grown man, a middle aged one at that and he was acting like a lovesick teenager.

His phone pinged and he picked it up, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. He smiled when he saw from whom it was. It was from the man who occupied his thoughts all the time. His husband.

I am finding it a bit hard not to squirm on my seat. You fucked me so good last night.  
You should wear those gloves more often.

He read the message and grinned; things were starting to look up, pun intended.

Tom shot him a quick answer, happy to be distracted from the Mount Doom of paper work.

Tom hit send as his chief of staff entered his office to brief him about something. He tried to focus on the briefing, but couldn’t help it that a few thoughts wandered to Tony.

**

“Sir, we are close to the International school of DC, eta 10 minutes.” The agent driving informed Tony.

“Thank you Bilbo.” Tony grinned and the agent rolled his eyes. He gave a long-suffering, yet a fond sigh. He’d been introduced to the First Gentleman quite early in his career. Hnd had been promptly dubbed as Bilbo when the First Gentleman had heard his last name, Baggins. In his younger years he’d heard quite a few references to the work of Tolkien,and he had never taken them as offensive. He was a giant of a man and found it hilarious that he'd been compared to a hobbit. And it was obvious that his primary meant no harm with the nickname. 

He gave nicknames to people he liked. Agent McFraser was always McSomethingorOther, most usual being McFiend. It was because the man was often standing between the First Gentleman and a a refill of coffee. Often saying that they had no time for one. That was sacrilegious in Tony Kirkman's book.

They didn’t mind the nicknames and First Gent had asked them if it was alright, as he didn’t want to offend anyone.

Tony’s phone made a sound and he checked it reflexively. He almost giggled with glee when he saw that it was from Tom.

Just last night. If I recall correctly, and I do, I have mounted you well and truly every day this week. Think you can last through the end of the month?

Tony held in a moan. The man definitely knew which words to use to rile him up.

Damn you. I need to go in front of kids to make a speech. I can’t go in there with a boner. So fuck you very much. I am going to get you for that one.

That was all Tony had time to write before arriving at the school. He thought of the nastiest things he could imagine to help him go down. He was cursing his husband in his mind and swearing to get even or rather get ahead. Or you know… get head. 

‘No, don’t think that. Bit not good.’ Tony admonished himself.

At the White House Tom fished his phone out of his pocket when he heard it ping. He gave a low chuckle at his husband’s predicament. He typed an answer while walking with his senior staff. He trusted that they wouldn't let him walk into a wall or something as embarrassing as  
that.

Ooh, I quivering with fear. Do your worst.

Tom schooled his features back to normal quickly so the minions would not ask too many question. Then again, they never asked anymore. Perhaps they knew the pair too well. Or had been traumatized a few times too many.

After the last message it took a while before he got an answer, but it wasn’t surprising. After all, Tony was making a public speech. And afterwards the kids would be asking questions and speaking with him.

When Tony was in the car again, he was relieved. One down, one two go, so half way through. He liked these school gigs and the kids were awesome. They were usually more interested in him being a former cop and an agent than they were about the President. It was refreshing. He enjoyed that, but it was still stressful.

“The next school in an hour out” ‘Bilbo’ informed Tony.

“Alright.” Tony acknowledged distracted. He had fished his phone out and there was another message from Tom. 

He read it, snorted, and started typing a reply.

You should be, because I am going to tease you much. I might even do a striptease and a lap dance, but... You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Touch. No Sir.

Tony’s mind was already going through the songs that might work. He was gleeful.

Back in the White House, Tom cursed under his breath as he read his husband’s response. He wouldn't be anything else than at least semi hard all day. It was so not fair, but he’d brought it on himself. So, he'd just have to bear it. But it still wasn’t fair.

Their day went on like that, one teasing the other and vice versa. And that evening, Tony kept his word and Tom got quite the show.


	6. Door 6: The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets his price for not touching...

The evening of Friday the 6th, found Tony kneeling on the floor at Tom’s feet. The man was finishing some paperwork in their bedroom. 

It would’ve been more comfortable for him to finish it on his office or even on any desk out of their bedroom. He did it here for a reason.

Tony had been unbearable since last night and the lap dance slash striptease. The little imp had been true to his words, Tom had not been able to touch him and he was frustrated. Had been for a while now.

He’d been painfully hard after his husband’s show and when he’d reached for his dick, Tony had stopped him and whispered.

“If you don’t touch yourself between now and tomorrow evening, I’ll make it up to you. How? That’s for you to decide and I’ll obey, but only if you don’t touch yourself for 24 hours.”

Tom had groaned. He’d already been hard all day, sexting with Tony. Now he’d have to refrain from touching himself for additional 24 hours.

Tom wasn’t sure if he could hold of that, but the reward would be worth the try. 

“Fine, but you’d better be a good pet tomorrow evening.” Tom had found himself agreeing and he’d regretted it later. 

He regretted it fora couple of reasons. First, the task of not jerking himself off was a herculean task, but he had managed that. And for second, he wanted to change his wording from being a good pet tomorrow evening to being a good pet tomorrow.

And since he’d made through the 24 hours, this was his reward. He'd had time to think about what he'd do to Tony on the evening of the 6th. 

Slow burn and kneeling was the best option in his opinion. Make him wait like Tom had waited. So, he’d taken some paperwork with him when he left the office for the residence. 

When he’d gotten home and Tony had been there, waiting for him with smile on his face. He had pulled the younger man into a kiss. Then he'd swatted his ass and told him to go the bedroom. Tony should get naked and kneel beside the small writing desk Tom had had brought over a while back.

Tom got a glass of water from the kitchenette for himself and drank it, then he followed Tony to the bedroom. He stopped to stare at his husband. He quickly recovered though and locked the door after him. The sight in front of him was a delicious one.

Tony was good for his word, he obeyed. He was naked and kneeling exactly where Tom had told him to kneel. His eyes where cast on the floor, he wasn’t reacting to Tom entering or his presence. Tom was pleased with his pet.

“Good boy.” Tom murmured and petted the younger man’s hair. He could feel how much the other man liked praise. He’d known it ever since they had started their relationship, Tony was at his best when he was praised.

Tom sat down, took the paperwork out of his briefcase and got to work. “Pet, kneel beside me and don’t move.”

Tony obeyed and settled closer to Tom. He found a comfortable position and then stopped moving. It wasn’t an easy task for him as he was used to being always on the move. But he held still with sheer willpower, he’d given his word and he would not go back on it.

Tom loved to see Tony on his knees. And this worked as a way to calm down the younger man who otherwise never stopped moving. After a while Tom drew Tony closer and had him leaning against his side.

Tony gave a happy sigh but gave no other reaction.

After Tom finished, he put his things back into his briefcase and put it aside. He had petted Tony’s hair absentmindedly for a while enjoying the feel of it and the closeness.

“You’ve been very good to me pet. It’s time for your reward…” Tom grinned. “And mine as well.” Tony leaned into Tom’s side and gave another deep, satisfied, sigh.

“Come on pet. Time to get up.” Tom chuckled and helped the man up from the floor. He steadied the man when he stumbled. “Easy.”

He had Tony sit on the bed and kneeled in front of him. He started massaging his husband’s legs to get the circulation going as it should. Tony grunted as the pins and needles feeling started. It helped when Tom continued to massage through the feeling. 

When it passed, he was ready to go and Tom noticed it as well. And he couldn’t resist the temptation. He kissed the tip and slowly moved his mouth downwards the shaft. It was all meant to tease the younger man and himself as well.

“I love you Tony. So much.” Tom said and leaned up for a kiss. 

Tony leaned down to meet him half way. “I love you too, so fucking much.” Tony admitted. There hadn’t been anyone he’d loved more or nearly as much as he loved Tom. 

“Let me make love to you.” Tom looked at his husband like he was a god, too good for mortal men like him.

“Always.” Tony smiled.


	7. Door 7: Self Love Is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has some fun and Tony watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, an interlude if you will. Though it is quite cute.

On the morning of the seventh Tony was still languid after the exercise he’d gotten the night before. He stretched like a cat when he woke up. He looked kind of sleepy still and in Tom’s opinion he was too adorable for words. He usually did after a session like yesterday’s.

“Good morning, love.” Tom greeted his husband.

“Goodm- gah.” Tony started to answer to the greeting, but his brain fried after he took notice what his husband was doing. And after he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, or rather his hand. The hand that was moving slowly up and down his husband’s cock.

“Cat got your tongue?” Tom teased him and gasped himself as he let his hand play with his balls.

Tony stared at him dumbfounded and said nothing. It was hypnotizing.

“You know I would’ve woken you up, but you were so good to me last night that I didn’t want to disturb your well-earned slumber. So, I took matters into my own hand, literally.” Tom spoke and not once did his hand stop moving. He teased the tip, he played with his balls every once in a while and he squeezed his shaft just the way he liked it.

He took great pleasure at seeing his husband nearly salivating as he looked. One could say that he was spellbound at the sight. It was a great boost in self-confidence when one’s significant other looked at you with such passion.

“Toooom.” Tony moaned and got closer to his husband.

“No touching sweetness.” Tom admonished his husband.

“Please, I need to touch.” Tony whined. He needed it.

“Hmmm. No.” Tom grinned.

“Please.” Tony bit his lip and that did it for Tom.

Tony was close and Tom erupted on his face.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Tom groaned out. 

“Well, I guess that really is a ‘no’ then.” Tony sassed. He was hard and got harder when he touched his face and then brought the fingers to his mouth and cleaned them of Tom’s cum.

“Sorry, sweatheart. I had been toying with myself for a while.” Tom apologized.

“You will just have to make it up to me. After I have cleaned my face.” Tony grinned and got up.

Tom smirked as he watched Tony’s retreating back. He had an idea and reached for lube and set to prepare himself.


	8. Door 8: Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom bottoms and the men figure out that they aren't as young as they used to be.

“Shh, stay quiet.” Tony groaned at his husband who had his legs around his waist, as he pushed into the tight heat of his body.

“Don’t make me howl then. This is all your fault.” Tom tried to stay quiet, but Tony was hitting his prostate with every thrust and he was losing his mind. It was all Tony’s fault.

“And how many times have you made me howl this week alone?” Tony ended his sentence with a vicious thrust.

“A few, not shut up and put your back into it.” Tom bit Tony’s shoulder which got him the response he had wanted all along. While he preferred to top, this was fucking awesome as well.

Tony picked up his speed and put more power into his thrusts. He wanted them both to finish before his legs gave out. He wasn't as young as he used to be and his legs were starting to shake.

Tom threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came. So much for secrecy, the agents on the other side of the wall had definitely heard them now. So, Tony threw caution in the wind as well and let himself go. He grunted and moaned when he came.

He held Tom as he unlocked his legs from his waist and a bit unsteadily stood on his own feet. “That was fucking awesome, but I am getting too old to be bounded through a wall like that.

“I guess I have to face the fact that I am not young either anymore, my legs are like jelly.” Tony groaned as they cleaned up and made their unsteady way to the bed. They both wished it was their own and not a hotel bed, but what could one do when having a meeting in a foreign country?

They got under the covers and cuddled for a while.

Then Tony asked a question that had been on his mind a few days now. “Honestly what has gotten into you lately? We've been fucking like bunnies all week. I’m not complaining though!” And he wasn’t, he loved their sexcapades. 

Tom was giggling like a loon. “Well Penny’s advent calendar kind of gave me the idea, the plan was to ‘sex up your husband all the way to Christmas’. You know, our own version of advent calendar.”

Tony looked at his husband as if he’d lost his mind and then he joined in the laughter. It was a crazy idea, but it was fun.

“So this was the 8th door of the calendar?” Tony asked. 

“Yup.” Tom agreed, popping the P.

“What else have you cooked up for me?” Tony wondered and then realized something. “Wait a minute! You manipulated me to fuck you against that damn wall.”

“Guilty as charged.” Tom admitted unrepentant. Then added. “And you will just have to wait and see what is behind other doors. This is something I told to Penny as well, so no peeking behind other doors. If our daughter can manage it, you can as well.”

“But I want to know.” Tony whined grinning. 

“Shut it.” Tom growled and kissed his husband. It was an effective way to shut the younger man up.”


	9. Door 9: Gift Your Husband a Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives another gift.

On the ninth of December Tony once again found a little gift when he reached his office. It was smaller than the one before, but knowing his husband as he did, he could rule nothing out. That man had a dirty mind, one that the general population knew nothing about. They still thought that their President was a precious little cinnamon bun. Tony knew the truth and often wondered how no one else could see it.

If only the public they knew how wrong, they were. Well, not completely wrong, Tom could be a cinnamon bun, but mostly he was a little devil, in the best sense of the word. Tony wouldn’t change a thing about the man. And he often reaped the benefits of Tom’s dirty mind.

So, with a healthy sense of caution, but still more than a little curious he approached the table. His husband could’ve come up with anything for their private little advent calendar.

He sat down and took the small package in his hands. He turned it one way and then the other. He shook it, but it made no sound. Finally he looked around and confirmed that he was alone. He decided to err in the side caution, in case it was something extremely naughty.

It was a blindfold and there was a note on it, like last time.

I EXPECT TO USE THIS ON YOU TONIGHT.

Tony swallowed, the images the simple note created in his mind had him almost panting. He was thanking whatever deities listening, that he was alone.

It seemed that anything could get him hard now, even this little blindfold. It felt like being horny was the new norm and had been ever since Tom had started his calendar. Tony wondered how the man who was older than he was, could keep up with this. He himself was starting to feel the consequences of their sex life already.

But he would do his damn hardest to keep up with the older man.

Tony let the silk of the blindfold run over his fingers as he turned it over and over in his hands. He closed his eyes and imagined what would be ahead of him this evening. 

Tom would wrap it around his eyes so he could see nothing, he would only be able to hear and feel. Tom might do it before Tony was undressed. Tom would undress him and he wouldn't be gentle about it. Tom would keep touching him every once in a while like he owned Tony. He wouldn't know when the next touch would come and where it would land, whether it was harsh or gentle. Tom would keep him guessing. He was certain that Tom would keep teasing him until he was begging for the release. He might even deny him a few times.

Tony couldn’t wait for the evening. Now he wished that no disaster would ruin their plans or his fantasies. Things had been calm for a long time now and it would only be a matter of time when a disaster struck.

In the doorway Tom had watched his husband for a while, with a smile on his face. He could guess what the younger man was thinking.

“I see that you like my little gift for you.” He finally interrupted his husband’s daydreaming.

Tony opened his eyes, uncertain when he had closed them, startled. He blushed as he was caught with the damning evidence in his hands. Thank fuck the person interrupting him was the man that had gifted the blindfold in the first place.

“I can’t wait what your devious mind has come up with.” Tony grinned widely at his beloved husband. 

Tom gave him a flirty smile and stepped in. He was here about some terrorists.


	10. Door 10: Aftermath of Blindfolding Your Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened when Tom used the blindfold on Tony?

On the morning of the tenth, Tony grinned. He had been right the day before. Tom had had his wicked way with him, and he was pleasantly sore.

Before Tom had left his office the day before, he’d pulled Tony close and whispered into his ear. "Yes, I'm going to do all the naughty things you could imagine and then some."

Then he’d kissed Tony as deep as he could. Mike had called for the President a couple of times before the couple even realized he’d entered the room. But Mike was Mike, he was safe and trusted and sometimes their third.

It was true that it wasn’t what he'd signed up for when he'd joined the Secret Service. He’d quickly gotten used to Tom Kirkman being naughty with his husband any and everywhere. 

The first time he’d been asked to join them, he hadn’t known what to think. It had flattered him though and it had always been a no pressure thing, if he wanted to join when asked, he was free to do so. If he didn’t want to, that was alright as well.

The first time he’d said yes, had been awkward, but he'd liked it. So, these days he welcomed to opportunity, that is, if he wasn’t in a relationship himself. 

It was risky, sleeping with them, but it was worth it. He'd lose his job, if it ever came out. For the first pair, it would be a huge scandal. It could cause so many problems for all of them if it ever blew to their faces. But still, it was worth all the risk.

Mike never had any delusions, the first pair was and had always been, very committed to each other. And if one could judge by the sounds often coming from their quarters, they also had an active sex life. 

The scene in front of him now, proved it. That kiss was as close to fucking as possible with clothes on.

Tony stretched and groaned low as aches reminded him again about the evening before.

Tom had waited until Penny had gone to bed and fallen asleep before they retired to the bedroom. 

He’d taken the silk blindfold from Tony and tied it around his husband’s head. Tony couldn't see a thing.

“Are you sure about this?” Tom asked, he needed to know.

“Yes.” Tony told him.

“And your safe word?” Tom continued.

“Gibbs.” Tony answered. When Tom had asked him to pick one up for their first session years ago, that was the first thing that came to his mind. Gibbs would always be the one he went for help, even if they hadn’t been in contact for quite a while now. Still, it felt natural that he'd use the man’s name as a safe word. After all this time, after all that had happened, the man still meant safety for Tony. He was a father like figure in his life, and hell of a lot better at it than Tony's biological one.

Tom kissed Tony and the younger man moaned. It was true what people said; when one of your senses are out of order, the others will heighten. 

Tom was moving around, Tony tried to listen at his movements. His husband managed to surprise him a couple of times though, which was kind of Tom’s whole point. He wanted keep the younger man on his toes.

Tony had already changed out of his suit and into his nightclothes. Tom undressed the pajamas from him, just like he'd imagined he would.

It was odd, in a way, that he slipped so easily into the subservient role when the blindfold had been put on him. It had meant that he could give control to Tom and let go. He was completely relaxed, trusting his husband to guide him and to look after him. 

Tom walked around Tony, his naked husband was a divine sight. 

“What’s this?” Tom asked as he took a hold of the butt plug, he'd gifted the man a few days earlier.

“I wanted to be prepared for you, Sir.” Tony answered. 

Tom smiled. He had such a good pet, one that had planned to be fucked hard tonight.

“Kneel.” Tom’s command was whispered into his ear and Tony didn't hesitate to obey, but he needed help to get on his knees safely. Tom gladly helped him. 

The older man had also changed out of his suit after he'd blindfolded his husband. It had been exciting to watch the man to fidget on his spot. He'd slipped so easily to the sub role that Tom couldn’t do anything, but marvel at it. It was a beautiful thing and Tom felt a surge of protectiveness towards the younger man. He loved the man so much and he'd do anything to keep him safe and sound.

After he’d taken off Tony’s pajamas, he took a step back and devoured the man with his eyes. He was like a sculpture of old.

Then he noticed it, the butt plug he'd given the man earlier. “What's this?” Tom took a good hold of the plug and twisted it.

“I - I w-wanted t-to be p-prepared for you, S-Sir.” Tony’s answer was breathless and Tom loved the sound of it. He was going to make the man beg before the night was over.

“Kneel.” He whispered into his husband’s ear.

The man obeyed and Tom helped him in the position.

“Suck. I want to come on your face.” Tom told the man on his knees. He surprised even himself how controlled his voice sounded. It sounded a bit bored, like he didn’t think Tony would be up to the task. 

It thrilled Tony.

Because of it he fumbled a bit before he managed to get the pants down enough to free his dom’s cock. 

Tom threw his head back as Ton wrapped his lips around the head and licked. Slowly he took it deeper and deeper all the while making sure that his teeth remained safely tucked away. Deeper he went until Tom was buried into Tony’s throat. For a few moments they were both still until Tony had to pull back to breath and fight his gag reflex. 

“Good, pet. But you need to put your back into it, if you have any plans of impressing me.” Tom smoothed Tony hair. 

“Here, let me show you.” He buried his hands into Tony’s hair, so he had a proper hold and Tony prepared himself. He loved it when Tom fucked his mouth and that was pretty much the only warning he got.

Tom set a fast pace, sometimes pulling out and slapping his sub’s face with his cock. Tony felt himself slip further down, it felt like he was floating. 

It didn’t take long for the older man to pull out and groan deeply as jet after jet of cum covered Tony’s face. 

“So, pretty.” Tom used one hand to spread the cum all over Tony's face. 

Then he offered his fingers to the younger man, “Clean them.”

Tony sucked the fingers into his mouth, he moaned around them like the cock slut he felt like he was. It made Tom chuckle. 

When his hand was properly clean, he had Tony crawl to the bed and bend over it. Now Tom had both, a nice view on the firm ass and easy access to the plugged hole.

“Oh, this will do nicely, to warm you up.” Tom took a firm hold on the plug and pulled it out completely, Tony moaned into the bedding. It turned into a low groan as Tom pushed the plug back in.

Tony had no idea how long Tom played with his hole and the plug. He's lost his sense of time long before he'd lost coherent thought and that had gone some time ago as well.

“Sir, p-please, may I c-come?” Tony was proud that he could form a sentence like that.

“I don’t think so, pet. I’m not done with you yet.” Tom growled. All Tony could do was whine. 

Tom needed time to get to full hardness again, after all he was not a young man anymore. He’d manage at least one more orgasm tonight, he needed a bit more time.

Tony continued to beg, begging to come, begging for his husband to fuck him. Tom kept telling him ‘no’, until he was ready to go again.

Tom pulled the plug out but held his cock just outside of Tony’s hungry hole. “Ask for it.”

“Sir! Fuck me.” Tony groaned.

“That sounded more like a command than a plea. You can do better.” Tom wasn’t going to enter until he was satisfied that his husband had begged him properly. Long ago it had surprised him to find out that his lover begging was a turn on for him.

“Please, Sir. Fuck me. Please.” Tony’s voice was gaining a desperate edge. “Please, let me come. Please, Sir. Please. I need you. Please please please…” 

“Now that is more like it. You’re a proper slut, aren’t you?” Tom pushed in and Tony threw his head back in a silent scream, it felt so damn good. 

“Yes, Sir. I’m a slut. Your slut.” Tony had learned with Tom that he liked being called with derogatory names. “Only for you.”

“Yes, you are, my whore.” Tom was close to coming, he had teased his husband a bit too much for a bit too long and now he was paying for it.

“Come!” He commanded and Tony obeyed. He’d waited so long for this. He muffled his screams into the bedding and Tom bit down on his shoulder as he came.

It took a while for either one of them to move, then Tom pulled out and went for the bathroom to get a wet flannel. He cleaned himself up then he entered back to the bedroom and cleaned Tony up who had not moved an inch. He threw the flannel to the general direction of the bathroom. He helped Tony back into his pajamas, then put on his own. He stripped the bed, changed the sheets and then helped Tony under the covers. 

He unlocked the door to their bedroom and then he slipped into the bed and gathered Tony into his arms. 

“How are you beloved?” He asked. 

“Gooood.” Tony mumbled, still pretty out of it, but able to speak in full sentences. So, Tom held him as close as he could and kept muttering to him how good he was, how much he loved him and other sweet things.

Next morning Tony looked down at his husband when he returned from the memory lane and smiled. He loved the other man so much that it was ridiculous.

He leaned down and kissed him. “Good morning.”

“Mmmhhmmmmm, morning.” Tom mumbled. And Tony chuckled. The other man was too adorable.


	11. Door 11: How to Keep Things Interesting While Keeping Composure at Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple spice things up at a public engagement.

On the 11th, the first couple had yet another public engagement. 

Tony was bored, like he usually was on these types of things. Tom was working the crowd, but he as well would rather do something else. The something else being his husband. They'd much rather be at home, wrapped around each other and enjoying their life.

But here they were, both bored.

And you know what they say about idle hands being the devil’s playthings? They definitely were when it concerned our first couple. Tony let his hand squeeze Tom’s ass each time they passed each other, and no one was looking. Tom whispered naughty things into Tony's ear when he could. 

All meant to rile each other up, but Tony thought it was time to up the stakes. He was up for some mischief and it showed on his face.

When Tom glanced at his direction, he winked at the man and smirked. Tom’s eyes narrowed for a fleeting moment as he tried to figure out what his husband was up to. Then he realized, that no matter how good his husband was at these things, at the charm offensive, he found these gathering to be tedious as best. Tom felt a sliver of terror run down his back mixed with excitement. Tony’s plans were never boring.

Tom knew the pleasant smile on his husband’s face was a mask, a fake political smile he reserved for these things. Everyone else would be fooled, but since he knew the real smile so well, this felt hollow.

Therefore, if his husband wanted to spice things up a bit, then he’d be game, no matter how terrifying the thought was.

Not long after that they were seated at the table, side by side, and the dinner began.

Tony was talking to an ambassador on his left, while he let his foot play with Tom’s. Tom smiled as he kept the conversation up with the person on his right. He wouldn’t give his husband the satisfaction of reacting.

Their conversations with their neighbors faded as everyone focused more on eating. Tony leaned close to Tom and murmured, “I would slip under this table and suck you off if I thought I could get away with it.”

That wasn’t something Tom had expected even when he knew that Tony was up to something. He nearly choked in his drink. His husband was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

“For that comment alone I should have you over my knee and spank your ass until it was nice and red and hot to touch.” Tom murmured, so only his husband would hear.

It was Tony’s turn to almost choke on his food. He gave Tom a dirty look and the older man smirked. Then he was drawn into another conversation about something mind numbing. Gods, he hated politics.

“You know, I’d love that.” Tony whispered when he and Tom had a lull in their other conversations. 

“Would you now?” Tom wanted to hear more.

“Mmhmm. I’d be a mess when it happened, probably crying, but as hard as concrete. And the next day I'd go commando just to feel the chafe of the suit trousers.”

Tony did describe things well; Tom had to admit as he swallowed hard. 

“I would make sure to squeeze those globes each time I was close. Just to see you squirm.” Tom commented.

“Oh, I'd squirm. It would be so hard to keep still when I had to sit down.” Tony agreed.

This thing couldn’t be over fast enough in Tom’s opinion. He wanted to go home and bend his husband over the nearest surface and fuck him silly.

“Perhaps after I spanked that ass, I would have you ride me, do the work and if you faltered…” Tom did not finish the sentence. He didn't need to, he knew his husband’s imagination would finish it for him.

“You’d use your hands to… encourage more vigorous ride.” Tony swallowed. It was definitely too warm in here. O it was just him and perhaps his husband who also seemed a bit hot under the collar.

“Damn, I want to go home already.” Tony added when Tom’s attention was once more on him. “I mean I could fake fainting, if that is what it takes.” 

Tom chuckled at his husband’s antics. “I want to go too, but we can’t, not yet. We are after all, the guests of honor.”


	12. Door 12: Christmas is the Time for Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to his assistant and receives another gift from his husband.

Tom grinned as he once again sneaked into his husband’s office to give him a gift. Mike had rolled his eyes when Tom had announced the little detour to their usual stroll to the Oval. Or was this their new usual, who knew. He was glad that Mike was his head of detail, dependable and gorgeous.

Tom arranged the little package so that Tony would see it first thing as he entered the office. When he said a little package, it was still on the bigger side. He had to give Tony the opportunity to choose between the items it the package. He was certain that his husband would love the gift, well gifts. They were all for him, and the choice was to decide what to wear first.

They had talked about this fetish of Tony’s a couple of weeks ago and Tony had wanted to try it out. Being the good husband that he was, Tom had gone online. He'd ordered a few of the prettiest ones he could find at Victoria’s Secret website.

Though this was only the first part of the plan, tomorrow he would bring out the other part if Tony liked today’s gift. Quickly he wrote a note and put it on the box. Tony definitely wanted to be alone when he opened this one.

Mike warned him about Tony’s approach and Tom was glad. If Tony saw him, he would suspect something and that would ruin the plan. He left the office as silently as he had entered and just in time as well. Thankfully they didn’t meet, and Tom sighed in relief. 

That morning Tom had kissed his husband goodbye before he had left for the office. Tony was finishing breakfast. Since they hadn’t met after that, Tony entered the office without expecting anything to be amiss. 

Tony entered with his assistant and they both saw the gift on the table. Tony gasped, this was getting ridiculous. He loved presents like everyone else, but this was the third extravagant one this month, or was it fourth? He couldn’t remember. This was too expensive, it had to be.

He didn’t even notice his assistant following him as he went to his desk.

“Is it from the President?” The assistant asked.

“Yes, and it seems to come with a warning to open it when I’m alone.” Tony grinned. If that was the warning and on top of it, then it was definitely something naughty. But since it was wrapped, there was no clue what it could be.

“So romantic.” His assistant sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes. “My boyfriend could take lessons from the President on how to woo your other half.”

Tony laughed. “I could give him a few pointers as well.”

“I’m not sure if it’d work.” She was silent for a while. “Then again, he does stuff, he’s not one to talk that much especially about feelings. But he does stuff, he fixes things around the house without asking. Once he fixed my car because he heard a funny sound, one that I hadn’t even heard. I know he loves me, but it would be nice to hear it every once in a while you know.” The assistant blushed. “Sorry, Sir. Didn’t mean to ramble on like that.”

“Oh, hush, Michaela. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s me, just Tony here.” Tony tried to help his assistant relax. 

He had given up on getting her to call him Tony and had gotten used to being called Sir.

“Thank you, Sir.” She was still a bit red but was calming down. Then she added. “He once said, when I told him that I’d like to hear those three words more often, that he’s said them once. And if the situation should change, he’d inform me of it.”

Tony could not help it, his lips quirked. “Sounds like my old boss. Gibbs.”

“Leroy Jethro?” The assistant asked, because there were more than a few Gibbs’ around, but not many with those first names. On an intellectual level she’d know that her boss had worked with her boyfriend years ago. Somehow, she hadn’t quite realized it though.

“Yes? Don’t say you and him?” Tony wanted to giggle like a lunatic.

“Ummm. Yes. I know it’s a bit May-September kind of romance, but when I met him, he was in his uniform and damn, I ….” She didn’t know how to finish.

“So, you climbed him like a tree and then it became more than a one-night stand.” Tony finished for her. “However, I’m a bit surprised that you didn’t connect the dots earlier.”

“You haven’t come up in our conversations. He knows I have secrets to keep and have signed a pile of NDA’s as long as my arm. And I believe he’s been avoiding talking about you. Just a hunch though.” She told him.

“The famous Gibbs gut, he’s taught you in the art of it as well, I see. It has served me well, I’m sure it will serve you too.” Tony nodded his head and agreed. His assistant laughed and nodded her head, she was familiar with it.

“He’s still a bit sad that you left the NCIS. He understands, but doesn’t like it.” She told him.

“Do you think… Should I have him over for cowboy stakes and clean the air? I talk to him sometimes, but it feels a bit stilted and has been ever since I left.” Tony wasn’t certain what the right route would be.

“That would be great. He misses you which means that he is a prickly bastard about it.” She grinned, she knew his boyfriend well.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been together?” Tony was curious.

“A year and a half.” She answered promptly.

“Wow. You have lasted longer than some of his marriages.” Tony said and winced. “That sounded so callous, I’m sorry.”

She waved him off laughing. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not his wife which means there’s no stress like that, though one day I hope to be and I hope to last. It could be that the 5th time does the charm.” 

“So, you know... about…” Tony didn’t want to finish the sentence in case she had no idea what he was talking about. But looking at his assistant, he was sure that she knew.

“Shannon and Kelly?” She finished and at his nod, continued. “He told me about them when we’d been together for a year. He said that he hadn’t been ready to share them with any of his ex-wives. That was probably one of the reasons they fell apart.”

“Wow, Gibbs has grown up a bit.” Tony was flabbergasted. 

“So it would seem. But you should call him and have him over, or go over to our place.” She told him.

“Does he still keep his door open?” Tony wanted to know.

“No. I put my foot down when we moved in together and he sold his old house. He told me that he was ready to move on, it was the home he shared with his wife and child. So when we moved in together, we bought a new house in the same neighborhood and he can build his boat in the garage.” She told him.

“I’m glad that somethings have remained the same. I am equally happy that he has learned to lock the damn doors. I was worried about him many times.” Tony confessed. “Though I knew that he always had a weapon close by. He preferred that knife of his.”

Michaela nodded, she knew that knife. He still kept it close by, but it didn’t bother her, kind of made her feel safer. 

What she said to Tony was something different. “I’ll give you the address and you can swing by when you have the time. Or call him to come over.” She smiled.

“Of course. So back to work my keeper of the keys and grounds?” Tony grinned and changed the subject. It was getting kind of awkward for him. He found it odd that he thought Gibbs as his safe plase, so to speak, enough to have him as his safeword. When in reality, he hasn’t talked properly with the man in years.

“Well I’m no Hagrid, but yes, Sir.” She sassed back.

Their day went on like that, doing work and sassing back and forth all day. Tony found it hilarious. She could use sarcasm against him like a weapon, but still refused to call him anything else than Sir.”

Later that day when Tony was alone in his office, he finally opened the gift and gasped. His husband had gone above his wildest expectations. He was crimson as he looked at the items in the box, each more luxurious that the other. How could he ever choose?

He fished his phone out and sent a text to Tom. 

_Thank you, sweetheart, what a wonderful gift. Now I have to choose which to wear and wow you with. Perhaps the lace number. Or the one with the little bow on the back. Love you._

Tony grinned, he knew his husband would also be hot and bothered for the rest of the day. From his point of view though, it was fair and square.

Tony locked the door and sat back down with his gift. He had no pressing things to do, so he would choose a pair in peace and then change into it. The first pair he took from the box was a lacy women’s thong. The lace was buttery soft and see through, and Tony swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry.

They were black. There was a corset type thing in the back, well there was a few ribbons that crisscrossed the way a corset would. From the front it was small, and Tony wondered if he would fit into them. 

The next pair were red, fire engine red. There was a hoop on each side to tie the front and back together. It was also lacy and soft. The lace was not as see through as in the black ones, but they were equally as tiny if not smaller. He’d barely fit in them.

Tony was hard and he sifted to find a more comfortable position. 

When he picked the next pair up, he felt like he could key a car with his cock. The pair was some extremely soft material, he wasn’t certain what it was. The panties were open in the back. Ribbons would be framing his butt until they tied together above the cheeks to form a bow. From the front it was the same soft material, but simpler than the rest. He knew what he would use today. He loved them.

Tony grinned because he had a devious plan to seduce his husband. He sneaked in a bathroom and changed his underwear. He was in heaven, the panties looked ravishing on him and felt so soft. He dressed back up and went to his office like he wasn’t wearing the most sinful pair of panties.

Then he took a picture of the opened box and sent it to Tom with a caption. _I wonder which pair is missing from the box? They are divine by the way. Thank you for the gift husband of mine._

Tom glanced at his phone when it pinged. He had to use all restraint that he had, not to pick it up and look closer. He saw it was from Tony, but he was in a meeting with his Vice President and it was important. Thankfully the meeting didn’t last long after that and he was able to look the message.

He swallowed hard. His minx of a husband was wearing a pair of panties. How the fuck would he be able to work the rest of the day?

_Give me a hint_.

“Well they are revealing.” Tony said from the door and gave his husband a leer.

“Minx.” Tom commented.

“That I am.” Tony chuckled and kissed his husband, whose hands immediately went for his ass. 

“Hmm. I can’t really tell which pair you’re wearing. Give me another hint.” Tom begged.

“No.” Tony grinned. “But you need to be a good President now and do your job. Later you’ll see me kneeling on the floor wearing these and can watch as you cock sinks down into my throat.” Tony whispered into Tom’s ear and gently bit the earlobe.

Tom growled and pushed Tony against his desk. “If I had the time, I’d lift you on this desk and fuck you through it.”

“Don’t tease a man like that.” Tony groaned. “By the way, we are so doing that before we leave this place for good.”

Both of them smirked. “And depending on who wins…” One started.

“Well, that’ll tell us how much is left behind after us.” The other finished.

They both burst into fit of laughter. 

“Damn right. Now be on your way, minx, and let me do my job.” Tom slapped Tony on the ass making the younger man chuckle.

“I’ll be waiting for you when you come home. But first I shall spend some time with Penny.” Tony kissed Tom once more before slipping out of the office.


	13. Door 13: How to Wear a Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives another gift from Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self:   
> Don't edit in the middle of the night because you'll make stupid mistakes.  
> I hope I caught most of the mistakes and the most glaring typos.

The thirteenth day of December just happened to be on a Friday, but Tom didn’t think it would be a terrible day. He wasn’t a superstitious man and today was another day to give Tony a gift. This one though, he would give in person instead of leaving it in his husband’s office.

He’d had it made for Tony, with his exact measurements. Tony’s tailor made these as well. While he was taking measurements for Tony’s new suit, he also took measurements for the gift. Tom had spoken with the man before he came in. The tailor had agreed not to tell a single soul. He had even signed an NDA and knew what would happen should he ever break it. He wouldn’t, because it was a matter of professional pride.

The gift had arrived this morning with Tony’s three-piece suit. Tom had managed to hide it before Tony saw the addition to his order. He’d had also asked for pointers on how to put it on properly. He'd received a crash course on the subject while Tony was trying his finished suit on.

That evening Tom was excited, he couldn’t wait to see his gift on Tony. He was nervous, what if his husband hated it? But they’d talked about this as well, at the same time as the lingerie. The younger man had told him that he’d love to try a corset. 

This would be Tony’s first time in a corset. They wouldn’t fool around… much, it was more making themselves familiar with the process. That is if Tony accepted it. Tom hoped he would.

That evening Tom was home before Tony, miracle of all miracles and he was biting his lip and lost in his thoughts. 

“Now, why are you abusing that lip like that?”

“Because I’m nervous.” Tom decided to be frank.

“And why is that?” Tony asked ridding himself of his suit jacket and tie.

“Because of this.” Tom said and handed the gift package to Tony, whose mouth was hanging open at the size of it.

“But what’s going on? You’ve given me these awesome gifts all month long and now this?” Tony didn’t know what to say. This was overwhelming.

“Well, with all these gifts I’ve also gotten something in return, I’ve made you happy. I hope this one will make you happy as well. I know you love me, and I love you, so don’t for one moment think that I’m buying your love. It’s nothing like that. I just want to make you smile and be a little naughty with me. You deserve each and every luxury I can give to you.” Tom smiled. He felt a bit awkward after that speech, but it was done.

Tony smiled wide and his eyes sparkled with happiness, or tears or both.

“Thank you, Tom.” Tony kissed his sweet husband and then sat down to open his gift. When he saw what was in it, he gasped. 

“What…? How…? Why…?” Tony tried to start a few times but managed only the beginning. “When…?”

Tom chuckled at the flabbergasted look on Tony’s face. “What? It’s a corset, one that matches the panties from yesterday. How? Your tailor has made name in this field as well. A renaissance man in his field. Why? Because I could see that you really wanted to explore this kink, but for some reason hadn’t. And I wanted to give to you the opportunity. When? He took measurements while you were measured for that new three-piece. And the corset arrived today at the same time as the suit.”

“Thank you.” Tony kissed Tom again. “Will we have time to try it on?” Tony was bashful, which was a bit out of character for him.

“I made sure that we did. I can help you put it on. Actually it is one of those things that needs another person to help with it.” Tom informed his husband. One could put it on by themselves, but it was difficult. It was easier with someone helping you put it on and tightening the laces.

“Well come on then.” Tony carried his gift with one hand and reached for Tom’s with the other. The older man took it and together they walked into their bedroom. Tom was glad that Leo was away at college and Penny was once more having a slumber party at her friend’s house. It was good for her, making memories with friends and as a bonus Tom could have some quality time with Tony.

And Tony could be as loud as he wanted to be.

“We should try it on and when it starts to feel too uncomfortable we should take it off. You've never used a corset before. Your body will need to acclimate to it before you can use it for longer periods of time.” Tom explained. 

“Someone has done their homework.” Tony grinned and was glad that his husband was throughout. 

“Yeah, I did some research and your tailor also gave a few pointers. You know me, once a scholar, always a scholar.” Tom grinned.

“So should I do this with a shirt on or without?” Tony asked. 

“Whichever you feel more comfortable with.” Tom said and wished that his husband would abandon the shirt and the rest of the suit he was wearing.

“I want to be comfortable, so, sans suit it is.” Tony told him and Tom sent a silent thank you to the heavens.

Tom gasped, Tony was wearing the panties from yesterday, the ones that left his ass on display. He felt himself get hard at the sight.

It took some maneuvering, but finally Tony was in the corset. Tom stepped behind him and started to pull at the strings to tighten the corset. Tony gasped and Tom paused. “You all right?”

“Yeah. This feels so good.” Tony groaned.

“Tighter?” Tom wanted to know.

“A bit yes.” Tony answered and Tom pulled again. “Stop. That is good.”

Tom stopped when Tony told him to and knotted the strings into a nice bow. Now he was almost harder than he had ever been. Tony in that corset and those panties was something out of this world.

“How do I look?” Tony turned around in a circle and smirked when he saw that his husband was wordless.

“That good huh?” He teased.

“Oh, yes.” Tom commented when he found his voice. “Why don’t you take a look in the mirror?”

And Tony went to the dressing room which was connected to the master bedroom, one wide was for Tom and one for him. In the middle of the back wall was a full body mirror. And into that mirror Tony looked into now.

And he was speechless like Tom had been earlier. He had a waist and curves and his ass looked amazing. No wonder that his husband was drooling.

He looked fucking spectacular in this.

Tom watched as his husband admired himself on the mirror and his mind went straight down into the gutter. Images of Tony bent over surfaces while wearing the corset and panties set entered his mind. Images of him taking Tony against the wall or Tony sucking Tom off, kneeling on the floor, begging to come.

“Oh, do tell what you are thinking. I think those pants are ready to burst at the seams.” Tony sassed.

Tom hadn’t noticed how uncomfortable he was, but now that it had been brought to his attention, he groaned. He reached down to release his cock from it’s prison and moaned in relief when it was out.

Tony was smirking and slowly, deliberately, walked to him. He took the cock into his hand, gently moving it up and down on the shaft. It was too much and not nearly enough.

“Now tell me.” Tony gently commanded, he knew that right now the power was his to wield until he gave it willingly to his husband. The only man that he let have power over him.

“I was imagining fucking you while you wore that outfit. I was imagining you bent over some surface getting fucked. Or me taking you against a wall or you sucking me off wearing that. It could be that there was a collar and a leash in that fantasy as well.” Tom confessed. You confess your deepest secret to the man who had you cock and balls in their hands.

“Now that is a wonderful idea.” Tony commented. 

“Which one?” Tom wanted to know.

“All of the above.” Tony grinned. “Or we could explore some other kinks.” Tony licked his lips.

“What would those be?”

“Well I have a couple I haven’t mentioned before.” Tony stopped his hands and stepped away making Tom want to beg to have those hands on him again.

“You know, that I won’t judge.” Tom said trying to ignore the way his cock throbbed.

"Well… I might have thought… once or twice… about calling my lover a daddy.” Tony blushed crimson. 

Tom had not expected that, but in all honesty it kind of turned him on. “Well, I wouldn’t mind.” Tom admitted.

“Really?” Tony was hopeful.

“Really, I mean we can at least try it out sometime. And if it’s something that won’t work, then it won’t, and we’ll move on.” To Tom it was simple.

“Well there’s another one as well. I’d love to see you in skintight jeans and knee-high boots. I’ve always found boots to be sexy and I’d worship them while you were wearing them.” Tony didn’t think he could be more embarrassed. It was kind of humiliating to admit these kinks out loud, to admit that these things turned him on.

Tom cupped his cheek making the younger man look at him in the eye. “I told you, there’s no shame in here. I won’t judge as you haven’t judged any of my kinks. No kink shaming here. We’ll try things out and together we’ll find out what works for us and what doesn’t.” Tom kissed his husband on the forehead and pulled the man close. “I’ll never hurt you.”

“Thanks, honey.” Tony muttered into Tom’s chest. He knew that in adult relationships, hell, in all relationships, hurt was unavoidable. But he knew what Tom had meant with it.

Then he grinned again, a wide and naughty smile, and slowly kneeled. He used Tom as support, but he got on his knees in the end. 

“Now, I believe, you said something about sucking you off.” Tony smiled and took a hold of the cock on front of him.

“You don’t haveeeeee…..” Tom couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Tony looked up at him from under his lashes. “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. So, fucking much. Let me, please.”

Tom nodded his consent.

“Thank you, kind Sir. Please, Sir, fuck my face.” Tony still hadn’t looked away from their intense eye contact.

Tom smirked down at his husband, took a hold of his hair and said. “I hope that you are ready.”

“Do your worst.” Tony challenged and opened his mouth.

“You got it.” Tom thrust in and set a punishing pace, he paid no heed to the gagging sounds his husband made. He pushed all the way in and kept his cock in Tony’s throat for a few seconds. Then pulled out letting him breathe for a while. Then he repeated the action. If he didn’t use his safeword, verbal or nonverbal, then it was good. Of course, he looked for signs in case he was close to crossing the border, but so far, he hadn’t.

When he came, he came deep into Tony’s throat and told him swallow it all. Because the corset was new, and it should survive more than one orgasm I pristine condition.

Tony had come all over Tom’s shoes and Tom was close to ordering his husband to clean them as well. But didn’t, he noticed that his sub was overwhelmed.

He petted Tony’s hair for a while, letting them both catch their breaths.

“Let’s loosen the corset first, then I’m going to clean the shoes. You’ll be able to see and hear me all the while. After that I am going to help you out of the corset. Sound good?” Tom told his husband the plan.

“Sounds good.” Tony slurred a bit. He'd felt so good on his knees. Wearing the corset, mouth full of Tom’s cock that he had slipped into subspace without noticing.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet.” Tom smiled.

“I won’t.” Tony nodded and then added. “I love you. You are so good to me.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get cleaned up.” Tom kissed his husband.


	14. Door 14: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys have a bit of fun in front of a mirror.

The whole day afterwards, Tony was over the moon happy. It raised a few eyebrows, but he didn’t care, nor did the President. They were happy and fucking like youngsters, why shouldn’t they be happy?

They both knew this couldn’t go on forever. They were already feeling their extracurricular activities taking toll on them. Yet, they were determined to see their calendar through. And Tom had some activities planned during the month that didn’t involve fucking.

Today wasn’t one of those days. 

On the evening on the 14th, Tom helped Tony into the corset again like his husband had asked him to.

They caressed each other unhurried, kissed deeply and lovingly. They enjoyed their time together, they enjoyed each other.

“Come on sweetheart.” Tom’s voice was raspy, he was so damned turned on.

“The bed is right there.” Tony whined, he wanted his husband to fuck him already, he needed it.

“But the full body mirror is in there.” Tom waved his arm in the general direction on the dressing room.

“Oooh, I get it.” Tony gave a mischievous grin to his husband who returned it. The younger man followed Tom into the dressing room and gasped.

“You've done some redecorating, I see.” Tony commented and it was true. Nothing big, only a sturdy chair moved in front of the mirror. It was conveniently on a comfortable height for Tony to lean over and have some support.

“You know me, a regular homemaker.” Tom deadpanned causing his husband to snort.

Before Tony could react, Tom had him bent over the chair and Tony gasped.

“Are you game?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I want you to fuck me. As hard as you fucking can.” Tony gave Tom an explicit permission to wreck him.

“That’s hot." Tom bit Tony’s neck making the man under him gasp.

“What is?” Tony managed.

“Permission.” Tom growled, crouched behind his husband and groaned. His husband had chosen to wear the red panties today and that ass looked delectable in them.

“You are an odd one.” Tony commented and yelped when Tom bit down on one cheek.

“No. Those people are odd that don’t find that hot. Nothing is hotter than a permission.” Tom bit down on the other cheek.

He pulled out the lube from his pocket and coated his fingers with it. He pushed the panties to the side and slid one digit in. He delighted that it made Tony gasp even though the man was loose from all their previous activities. He added a second finger and still there was only minimal resistance. He bit his lip as he continued to prepare his husband. He wanted to make sure that his husband could take him without a problem.

So, he took his sweet time.

But it was so hard to resist the temptation, pun intended.

When his husband was feeling loose around three fingers, he took them out. He wiped them on a handkerchief and then threw it somewhere over his shoulder. 

He coated his cock with lube, pushed in without a warning and bottomed out. It left Tony gasping for breath because the corset was laced more tightly this time. It wasn’t uncomfortable in any way, but it made for an interesting feeling.

“Brace yourself.” Tom growled into Tony’s ear and gave the man barely enough time to obey. He gripped Tony’s corseted waist and marveled how much smaller it was and yanked the man towards him as he pushed in. He set a brutal pace and Tony couldn’t do anything except to hold on to the best of his ability as his husband ravished him.

“Look at yourself.” Tom growled. “You look like a wanton whore.”

Tony had hard time focusing, but he managed it. The mirror told him that Tom was right, his eyes were glazed, mouth open in a moan and trying to hold on for dear life as his husband bounded in him. He would later describe it as being a bit cock stupid. His corset and panties emphasized the look. He did look like a wanton whore. 

Tony could feel the orgasm approaching as he stared at the image. Tony shouted out as he came.   
His release triggered his husband’s and he came with a low and drawn out groan.

For a moment neither one of them moved. Boneless would be a good way to describe the pair. Then Tony made a noise of discomfort and Tom made himself move off of him. 

“You alright?” He asked.

“I am good, but this corset is getting a bit too much.” Tony told him. Tom helped him up, arranged the panties as they were before and started unlacing the corset. That is, once he'd made certain that his husband wasn’t going to face plant on the floor.

It took a while to unlace the thing, but once it was off and put away, Tony sat on his lap.

“Thank you, daddy.” It felt natural to say at that moment as he rested his sweaty head on Tom’s shoulder.

Tom just ran his hand up and down on the small of his husband’s back. “You were so good to me pet, my boy, so good.” He did hear what Tony said, but it felt a natural to him as well. He hadn’t expected that, but he didn’t analyze it further. It felt natural between them, so he let it be. They could examine it further later, together.


	15. Door 15: The Reverse King Midas Needs Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a rough day.

The next day, on the 15th, Tom was doing some research on his computer. His minions thought that he was hard at work, but he was looking into ‘daddy kink’ and found himself nodding often. 

He found out, that daddy doms usually are more often than not, instinctual. They might need someone to wake them up and make them realize it. Tony had done that by telling him about his kink and then calling him ‘daddy’. 

He’d been surprised at how natural it had felt. To use a cliché, it had felt like home, like he’d always meant to be a daddy dom.

Hell, even in their wedding vows Tony had called him an unyielding and unmovable anchor in the storm. His northern star that he uses to navigate his way home. Tom couldn’t deny it, he had cried a little during the vows, but he wasn’t the only one. There hadn’t been a dry eye in the house.

Point being, Tom had always been a daddy, but hadn’t realized it. He was Tony’s biggest fan, always proud of his husband’s accomplishments. Also when he’d tried his best, but hadn’t quite made it, he was still proud of his husband. He loved Tony and accepted him for who he was, warts and all. 

He knew all his flaws because he knew that he was Tony’s confidant, like the man was his. They both knew that what was said between them, would remain between them.

He was Tony’s protector, his guide or adviser, when he needed him to be and he was also the disciplinarian. 

There was knock on the door. “Enter.”

It was Tony. “Hi love.” He greeted.

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Tom smiled and rose to greet his husband with a kiss.

Tony kissed his man and sighed as he lay his head on Tom’s shoulder. He seemed to relax after that.

“Rough day?” Tom asked and held Tony in his arms, as it seemed the other man needed it.

“I was like a reverse king Midas today, everything I touched turned to shit.” Tony whined.

“I am sure it wasn’t that bad.” Tom kissed Tony in the top of his head.

“You heard the fire alarm?” Tony asked.

“Yes. Why?” Tom wanted to know.

“I was baking cookies.” Tony admitted sadly. “I wanted to bake your favorite cookies. I burned them.”

Tom wanted to laugh so much, but Tony looked so miserable that he held him, giving him comfort. “It happens, you should see me cooking.” 

That earned a laugh from Tony. “I’ve seen your skills in kitchen.” Tony smiled and Tom was glad to see the smile reaching his eyes.

“Alright, so the cookies were ruined. Did anything else happen?” Tom asked.

“Little things that drove me up the wall.” Tony confessed. He felt like a drama queen now, but the things had kept piling up. Losing his reading glasses (found them on his forehead). Dropping a glass (it didn’t even break and it was empty). Burning the cookies (that he’d done a thousand times without a problem). And finally he couldn’t find his phone (which was on his hand). All in all, he was a mess today and he needed Tom to make it better. Hugging it out wasn't enough today.

“Tom, I need…” he was near tears.

“I know, pet. I know.” Tom kissed the forehead again, hugging the man tight. He did know what his pet needed. And since he'd actually done some work in between the research, he had the evening free.

“How?” Tony looked his husband in the eye and relaxed further at what he saw there. He could let go, Tom had him.

“You are mine and I am your daddy, I know. I’ll always know.” Tom told him. It would’ve been hilarious, the way Tony’s head whipped back up to meet his eyes, if it hadn’t been so important to them.

“Really?” Tony was nervous, even though he almost vibrated with excitement.

“Really.” Tom confirmed.

“I fucking love you.” Tony lifted his hand to cup Tom’s face and kissed him with everything he had. This was something he’d wanted to try a long time. He had wanted to have someone that would always be in his corner, that would back his play, always. He already had that with Tom as a married couple, but he needed more. He wanted something even deeper.

Intimacy was a physical thing between them, but it was also so much more. So. Much. More. It was connecting with someone on such a deep level that it was like you could see their soul. And Tom’s was so bright that Tony could lose himself in it.

“Come on, pet.” Tom took Tony’s hand after locking his papers away. “Let us go home.”

“Yeah. Home.” Tony squeezed Tom’s hand and smiled.

They wouldn’t have sex tonight, it wasn’t something Tony needed. The younger man needed to feel loved and Tom would give him that.

“So, junk food, cuddles and a movie?” Tom grinned as they entered the residence.

“You do know!” Tony smiled.

“Did I hear someone say junk food, cuddling and a movie?” Penny asked.

The men laughed. “You did.”

“Am I invited as well?” She wanted to know.

The men exchanged a glance. They had one of those silent conversations that married couples sometimes had. “Sure.” They said at the same time which cause Penny to giggle at their antics.

“Help me order the food and let your dad choose the movie.” Tony grinned knowing exactly what the older man would choose. The romantic that he was.

When they all settled on the couch to watch the movie, Tony grinned at his husband and Penny laughed.

“So, Love Actually, it is.” Tony laughed and Tom grinned unrepentant at him. It was a wonderful way to end the day.


	16. Door 16: Daddy's Little Boy Should Be Chaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite pair try something new, Tom wanted to see his husband in a cock cage and Tony was excited to try it out.

On the 16th, the long-awaited package arrived. The maker of it delivering it himself. It was an honor to make one of these for the first pair and he would keep their secret for as long as they needed him to. It was a case of professional pride, people wouldn't buy from him if they thought they couldn't trust him.

“Mr. Sandberg, I'm glad to see you.” Tom greeted the man in his smaller office.

“Mr. President.” Sandberg greeted, proud that he didn't stutter. This was their second meeting and he was still nervous. The older man was the leader of the free world and he'd chosen him and his small business to make the purchase. 

“Follow me Mr. Sandberg. I don't think the office is the right place for this. Let's go to my study in the residence.” Tom told the other man.

“Lead the way Mr. President. I'd imagine that this is something you'd want to familiarize yourself with at your leisure. With your partner.” The younger man agreed.

The residence was empty when the two men entered and it was just fine in Tom’s opinion. Still, when they entered the small study Tom had in there, he locked the door behind them.

“I'm a bit paranoid, it seems that walls have ears in this place.” Tom shrugged his shoulders.

“I'd imagine so.” Mr. Sandberg smiled and handed Tom the package.

“Thank you for being so discreet with us.” Tom said.

“Of course, Sir.” The younger man said. It was how he operated and why he had such a high-powered clientele. He didn't advertise, it was all word to mouth that got him the clients he had.

Tom opened the box and lifted the object out. “This is a thing of beauty.” He admired how the metal bars and rings formed a web like pattern on the cage.

“It has a built in and concealed padlock, here.” Sandberg took the cock cage and turned it so Tom could see the lock.

“I also made four keys for it. There is always good to have a few extra, just in case. Depending on your trust level and play, I'd suggest that you give your submissive an emergency key.” The younger man hoped that he wasn't overstepping this with his directions.

“Good point.” Tom admitted. “Anything else I should know?”

“Hygiene is paramount. This is a breathable cage, but it should still be cleaned daily. It's more like a maintenance thing. But if it's for longer wear then it should be taken off once a week and cleaned with care. It can be washed with soap and water as it is stainless steel. Dry it with a hairdryer on its lowest setting or by using a towel. Either way, both the cage and the cock it goes on to, should be dry.” This was something Sandberg wanted his clients to realize, this was serious business.

“It's important to pay attention and take the cage of if there is any cuts, scrapes, irritation or the like. The wearer might want to keep the pubes trimmed to avoid pinching and pulling.” Sandberg had done this a lot of times with countless clients, and when he got into the speech, he forgot to be nervous.

“Alright. Thank you.” Tom shook the man’s hand.

“My pleasure Mr. President.” Sandberg said. “If any problems come up with the cage, please don't hesitate to be in contact.”

“We will. Once again thank you.” Tom saw the man out. Before he went back to work, he put the box in their dressing room. It would be safe in there until he could surprise Tony with it.

It had been a lot of work before they could place their order for the chastity device. The most difficulty they had, had been taking the measurements. And making them as precise as possible. Then there had been the part where they had gotten a cheaper cage and Tony had worn it to get the feel of it. Tom was happy how committed his husband was to this since this was Tom's kink and not his. 

The cheaper, off the rack, cage had been fine when Tony had worn it during weekends before they had moved here. Now though, they wanted something special, something that was made just for them, for Tony.

Tom tried to focus on his job, but his thoughts kept wandering. For him the day crawled. 

For Tony, the day flew by. He had a lot of things to do before Christmas and he had no idea what was waiting for him.

That morning he'd seen Penny off to her grandmothers for the week. Tom had been called to solve some crises or something, Tony wasn't sure. After seeing Penny off, he'd drank another mug of coffee before going to his office and tackling the day.

Tom was a ball of nervous energy when Tony came home and he found it odd, very much so.

“What's going on with you?” Tony asked curious.

“Well, I have a surprise for you, and I'm sure you will love it. Or I hope that you do. It arrived earlier today and I've been waiting for this moment ever since.” Tom grinned wide and grabbed his husband’s hand. He practically dragged him to the bedroom. 

“Sit here.” He told Tony who obeyed. Still a bit perplexed at Tom’s behavior.

Tom had disappeared into the dressing room and didn't see Tony’s confused look. And even if he had, he would've just chuckled and told him to be patient for a while more.

When Tom emerged from the dressing room, he had the box in his hand and sat beside Tony. “This finally arrived today.” And he handed the box to Tony.

The younger man took it, lifted the lid off and gasped. He looked at Tom and then back in the box. Now he got why Tom had been so excited.

“I want it on me.” Tony could not think anything else to say. He'd liked wearing one before and that hadn't been made to fit him like this one.

“Are you sure? Because as we talked earlier, when this arrived and I put it on you, it will stay on for a week barring any emergencies.” Tom’s voice was deep and gravelly, he needed Tony to understand this. “I need your explicit permission to put this on you.”

Tony was silent for a while, thinking and Tom let him take his time. It was serious. 

“Yes, Tom. I want you to put this on me for the week. I know I can safeword out of it if I need to. I know you'll check on me, how I'm doing. So yes, please, do the honors of locking me up.” Tony kissed Tom.

Tom took the cage from Tony’s hands and put it on the side. “It will have to wait for a while though. We can’t have you sporting such an impressive hard on, there is no room for that in the cage.”

“Oh? I hadn't even noticed.” Tony look surprised.

“So, how would you like your last orgasm for the week to be served? I could fuck you, I could suck you, give you a hand job…” Tom gave him options. “Either way, I am going to fuck your ass tonight, whether you get anything out of it, is entirely up to you.”

“Let me think about the options.” Tony wanted to come, but wanted to think, because he was a kinky person and he had options. Naturally one would think that he'd choose the option with fucking involved. He could enjoy his husbands mouth to the fullest before the week of abstinence. Or he could take the road that felt the filthiest to him. The road that would begin his humiliation before the cage went on. The road that excited him the most.

“Daddy, I don't deserve anything more than your hands.” Tony admitted and bit his lip. It was amazing how quickly he could slip into this role when they were alone and in mood for a little bit of play.

“You are a good boy for admitting that, but I'll give you what you need.” Tom smiled. He had Tony drop his slacks and underwear so that they pooled at his ankles. He stopped his husband from stepping out of them. He knew why Tony had chosen to go this route, he needed to be reminded who he belonged to. 

He sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room.

“Come here.” Tom motioned to the V-shape his legs made. Tony shuffled awkwardly to stand were his husband indicated.

“Good boy. Now let's see to that pesky erection you have.” The condescending tone Tom used made shivers of excitement run down Tony’s back, this was it. He was Tom’s, his daddy’s plaything for the week, his to own and to humiliate. He could not wait.

“Such a nice dick you have, it is almost a shame to put it away for such a long time. I am sure it'll make you a desperate whore before the time's up.” Tom ran his fingers over the tip and used the other to play with the balls.

“I'm going to enjoy driving you insane with need. I'm going to delight in your frustration and I am going to fuck you as often as I possibly can. When I can’t, I'm still going to tease you.” Tom talked, made filthy promises to Tony, whose imagination ran wild.

“Please, daddy.” He begged making Tom chuckle. 

“What is it that you beg for? To come? To be caged? To be used and humiliated?” Tom asked with a devilish smile on his face, he knew the answer.

“YES!” Tony yelled, unconcerned.

“So, all of the above?” Tom tugged the cock in hand harder and Tony whined.

“YES. Please, daddy.” Tony was close and Tom’s words spurred him on.

“Then come.” Tom gave his permission before leaning closer and swallowing the cock. Tony put his hand in his mouth to muffle the scream that tore from his throat. His knees almost buckled, but he grabbed Tom’s shoulders for support and managed to stay upright.

Tom leaned back and licked his lips like a cat after a satisfying bowl of cream. “You taste so good.” He commented and Tony groaned.

“Let us get you cleaned up.” Tom rose from the bed and had Tony follow him to the bathroom. When the younger man tried to step out of his slacks that were around his ankles, Tom stopped him. “Those remain there. Now come here boy.”

Tony swallowed and obeyed his daddy.

When Tony finally managed to get into the bathroom, Tom was already waiting for him with wet cloth. He had tony stand in there as he cleaned his husband’s cock. Tony moaned as he was a bit oversensitive after such an orgasm. 

After Tom finished cleaning he told Tony to stay put as he went back to the bedroom to get the cock cage. He had familiarized himself with it after Mr. Sandberg had left. 

Now he held it in his hands, about to put it on to his husband. They had decided together that they'd like to try it and Tony had been excited to be the one in the cage.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked as he came back to the bathroom.

“Yes, Daddy. I'm as ready as I will ever be.” Tony grinned excited.

“So, here were go then.” Tom commented as he kneeled on the floor, the cage in his hands. He opened the cage up, glad that they'd chosen one with hinges. It was easier to put in the place. When he put the cock ring in its place and locked the beauty up, they both gasped.

Tom wanted nothing more than touch it and play with it while he fucked his husband.

Tony was surprised at how comfortable it felt, the weight of the metal reminding him to whom he belonged. He wanted to see from the mirror so he turned and looked. It looked beautiful and a bit scary. It was also humiliating not to be in control of his own cock.

“That's right, boy. Your dick's mine and I'm locking it up.” Tom wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him closer, Tony’s back to his chest. He reached out to play with the cage and Tony looked into the mirror transfixed.

Them Tom pulled back and reached for his pocket. He held out a key to Tony, who touched it, but Tom didn't release it to his possession immediately.

“This key is for emergencies. If I'm not there, you may release yourself from the cage without permission. If I'm away and for some reason you want or need to get out, safeword me and I will give you a permission to get out. If I'm unable to answer within reasonable time frame, say, half an hour, you may release yourself.” Tom made sure Tony knew the rules.

“God help you if I find out that you've used the key to take yourself out and play with yourself without my permission. I'll punish you. Do you understand?” Tom’s voice had gone from gentle to ice cold in matter of seconds.

“I understand daddy, Sir.” Tony said, his hand still on the key.

“Good boy.” Tom praised. Whether Tony understood the ramifications of playing with oneself, remained to be seen.

“Now, I need you to open the cage so I can see you can get out of it if there actually is an emergency.” Tom released the key to Tony, who took it and found the built-in lock with Tom’s help and opened it.

“Good boy.” Tom praised and then locked the cage again. “Have the key at your person all the time when you aren't with me.”

“Yes, daddy.” Tony agreed. He wouldn't lose it.

“Now, get dressed. I've already packed out bags, we are going to Camp David for a week.” Tom informed his husband.

“We are?” Tony was worried, he had so much to do.

“Yes, we are. You might think I am an asshole for not checking with you beforehand. I have arranged it with both of our staff and asked them to keep it quiet. Judging by the shocked look on your face, they managed to keep it that way.” Tom said.

“But I have so much to do before Christmas, how can we go?” Tony was getting frantic.

Tom saw this and cursed, perhaps it would have been better to tell Tony earlier. He stepped closer to the stressed man and cupped his cheek.

“Shh. I know you have a lot to do, but sweetheart, you need to learn to delegate. Your staff is capable of doing most of that work by themselves, your chief of staff is a gem and you know this. What they can’t do without you, they will contact you about. Same goes for me. So, yes, I have it handled.” Tom calmed Tony down. 

“So, what say you?” Tom asked him.

A much more relaxed Tony grinned at his husband. “I serve at the pleasure of the President.”

“That you do.” Tom gave filthy chuckle.


	17. Door 17: Put a Ring on it... Or a Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks back on what happened the night before and looks forward to the future. The pair make a commitment deeper than their marriage.

By the morning on the 17th, Tony was seriously considering his life choices. Here he was, in the luxurious bed with his sleeping husband. Usually he'd be sporting morning wood and waking the man beside him up for a glorious morning fuck. In the end of it they'd both be satisfied satisfied.

But not today, oh no, today he was laying here awake and thinking. His cock was snug as a bug in a rug in its cage and that was the reason for his frustration.

Sitting in the helicopter had been an interesting, it felt like everyone would know. He'd not been able to sit still. Tom had glanced at him and smirked. He'd known the reason why Tony was so antsy. 

Tony had been certain that everyone would know that he was wearing a chastity device. It had made him blush with embarrassment. When he'd dressed like Tom had told him to, he'd taken a look in the mirror and the device had been completely discreet. No one would know that he was wearing one unless he went through a metal detector. So as long as he was wearing this cage, he would avoid those like the plague.

Then again he'd had the plague, so bad example that.

After they had arrived at Camp David and stepped out of Marine 1 they stepped in the house. Tom had started teasing him immediately when they were alone. Whispering filthy things into his ear and generally driving him insane with need. His cock might be caged, but it hadn't removed the urge. It did restrict most of the stimulation though and it drove Tony up the wall.

Wearing it was exciting. It was humiliating. And he was horny all the time, even now when his ass was still sore after the pounding Tom had given it last night. 

Tony sighed, he'd been in hell and in heaven at the same time. The feeling of giving pleasure to his daddy was something he couldn't describe. Having the man growl, groan and moan, to have his daddy lose control like that, it had been wonderful.

He'd wanted to come so badly, especially when he could feel his daddy’s cum drip from his hole down his thighs. He had whined and his daddy had chuckled low.

“Oh, is my sweet boy realizing what it means to wear the cage?” He had mocked and gripped the cage. “Tony, my darling boy, what you have to realize, is that this is mine. As is your glorious ass. They are mine to do what I will.” The promise his husband and daddy had made sounded dark, but it sent shivers of excitement all over Tony’s body.

Now, Tony groaned out loud again and Tom who had just woken up gave a sleepy chuckle.

“Good morning husband of mine.” He said and kissed the younger man.

“Good morning honey.” Tony grinned back at him.

“How are you feeling?” Tom wanted to know. 

“Frustrated, a bit sore, but otherwise I'm good.” Tony confessed. He avoided using the word fine, because that had so many negative connotations.

“How sore?” Tom wanted to know, he was worried that he'd been a bit too excited the night before.

“I won't be riding you today, that's for sure, but otherwise it isn't that bad. It's a wonderful reminder.” Tony kissed Tom again.

“Alright. I trust that you'd tell me if it was hurting you.” Tom was serious.

“Of course, Tom. Never doubt that.” Tony admonished his husband gently. “I might have been one to hide my hurts before, but you have taught me out of that habit.” Tony’s smile lit his whole face up.

Tom loved his smile.

“I love you so damn much.” He pulled Tony on top of him and tucked his husband’s head under his chin.

Tony felt loved and cherished. “I love you too. So much.” He told Tom. 

They held each other like that for a long while enjoying the presence of the other half of their soul.

“Tony?” Tom was nervous.

Tony raised his head from Tom’s chest as he heard his heart rate pick up and he heard the nervous tone in his voice as well.

“Yes?” He asked.

“We've talked about collars before, but that was about using them in our sessions.” Tom paused and swallowed. Then he caught Tony’s gaze and held it. “But what would you say if I asked you to wear one, a discreet one, all the time?”

Tony remained silent. He had no idea what to answer. He opened his mouth a few times before he said, “I don't know. I need to think about it.” 

It was more than Tom could have hoped for, he had after all already put a ring on it. “Of course, take all the time you need.” Tom smiled. He would give his husband all the time in the world.

“I am curious though, what brought this on?” Tony wanted to know.

“I've been thinking about it for a while now. While I've thought that…” Tom paused because he had not thought it would be this hard to put his thought into words. Then he started again. “You and I, we are equal partners in this marriage, you are mine as I am yours. And this month of exploring more and more of our kinks made me think... that we won't be leaving our kinks behind after Christmas is over.” Tom paused.

“No, we aren't.” Tony agreed. “But we need to calm things down a bit.” He grinned, making his husband laugh.

“True that.” Tom commented when he'd calmed his laughter down to mere chuckles. “So, we are in agreement that we are going onward with our kinks? Let's face it, I am your husband, your daddy and your dom. You are my husband, my boy, my pet and my sub. Which is why I'm asking for the honor of you wearing my collar.” Tom caressed Tony’s face, letting the younger man see and feel all the love he had for him.

“That was, wow.” Tony smiled. 

“We are in a serious Dom/Sub relationship and it's time for us to admit that to ourselves.” Tom said.

“You are right. This is us. But I still need to think about it.” Tony said.

“And like I said, you have all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere.” Tom grinned which turned into a grimace. “Except to the toilet.”

Tony laughed and let the man get up.

When Tom returned Tony had another question. “What kind of collar would it be?”

Tom thought about the jeweler’s box he had in his briefcase. “I know we can’t be out and proud about this part of our relationship. We need to think about your safety… as well as the safety of my presidency. The collar should be more symbolic than an actual collar around your neck... like a bracelet for example. Let's leave those that go around the neck, to our playtime.”

“I like that idea.” Tony smiled. “Now, how about some breakfast?” he asked as his stomach grumbled. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Tom grinned.

That evening Tony was kneeling at his husbands’ feet, naked as he was born. Well, except for the cage that kept cock locked up. He leaned into his husband and kept glancing at his right wrist where a new, surgical steel bracelet lay. The bracelet had a small code lock that fastened it together. Tom had made sure that he knew the code as well.

Tony smiled up at his husband. He hadn't felt this loved and safe ever before. He felt cherished and worthy of the love. He was happy and relaxed, and looking forward to the week-long submission. He hadn't ever been in the submissive role for that long and he was nervous and excited to try it out. 

If he wanted it to stop, all he needed to do what to safeword.

Tom read a book, one hand kept caressing Tony’s locks. Every once in a while, he would glance at his husband and see him watching the bracelet. The younger man was relaxed against his side.

Life was good. 


	18. Door 18: Some Actions Shall Be Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pushes his daddy too far.

On the evening of the 18th Tony was getting antsy. It was the second full day of being caged and it was driving him crazy. And all day he'd been very vocal about it. Though never when the secret service was within an earshot. But definitely when he was alone with his husband. He knew that this week was for them to play to their hearts desire, but he was frustrated. He was annoyed with himself, how had he said yes to this? He hated it. 

Then he remembered how excited he'd been the night Tom had showed him the cage and put it on him. He was embarrassed and he lashed out.

Tom had had enough.

“Boy! Don't make me gag you.” Tom hissed at his husband. 

Tony was pissing him off and it seemed liked the man was picking a fight with him. The collaring last night had been so wonderful for the both of them. Tom was surprised how much his husband was trying to pick a fight today, how much he whined and groaned and moaned. How he yelled and hissed. The man was acting like an asshole and Tom tried to figure out why.

“Oh, fuck you.” Was Tony’s frustrated reply. He needed to vent and his daddy was right there.

Then Tom realized what was wrong. His boy was feeling insecure. Frustration was a given, but he hadn't realized that Tony would feel insecure after a night like they'd had.

Tony needed discipline, and he needed to feel loved and secure. He'd give his boy what he needed, he always would.

“Is that how you talk to me?” Tom used his dad voice and it made Tony quiet down. He realized that he might have taken things too far. Or not far enough. He wasn't sure himself.

“I'm sorry daddy.” Tony quietly said. Not really meaning it and Tom knew it.

“I'm sure you are.” Tom’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he was willing to let this slide, this one time. “But know this boy, you talk to me like that again and I will punish you for it.”

They had discussed their limits a long time ago. They had also discussed the rules for this trip when they had first arrived. Now, Tom had quite a few ideas that he could punish his boy with without overstepping the set limits. 

“Yes, daddy.” Tony said. Still wanting to push the other man, but at the same time not wanting the punishment.

For a couple of hours Tony stayed quiet as he read before he started again. He whined, answered sarcastically when Tom said something to him and he generally was a pain in the ass. He tried Tom’s patience more than once and as a boy he disrespected his daddy one time too many.

“That is, it. Come here boy!” Tom commanded and when Tony didn't obey immediately, he repeated the command. “Get. Your. Ass. Moving!”

Tony knew that tone, knew that he'd better obey or things would be even worse for him. He regretted pushing his daddy this far.

When Tony reached his husband, the man took his hand without saying a word and dragged him to the bedroom. He locked the door behind them.

“Strip.” Was the simple command. Again, Tony didn't obey. “Did I stutter?”

Tony swallowed, he wasn't sure why he wasn't doing as asked. He wanted to please his daddy, but at the same time he wanted to rebel. He did start undressing when Tom asked about the stuttering.

He knew the man didn't want him to talk, so he didn't. H knew he'd done the right thing when the angry frown on Tom's face was wiped away. He wasn't in a gentle mood, but he wasn't as angry as he'd been. But that could change in a heartbeat, it all depended on Tony’s behavior. 

When his husband was naked, Tom stepped to him and grabbed his chin tightly. “What should I do with you?” 

Tony remained silent. He didn't want to push things anymore, not today.

“Oh, I know just the thing. Don't move.” Tom told his boy. He turned to the chest of drawers and pulled out the items he needed. He took them to the corner where he'd need them.

He was glad to note that his boy had finally obeyed him. “Follow me.” Tom turned around and expected his boy to follow and he did. 

“Good. I don't need to use uncooked rice today.” Tom grinned and Tony wanted to sigh with relief. He hated kneeling on uncooked rice, but then again, he hated kneeling in this corner as well. It meant that he would be staying on his knees for a while.

Tom took the first object and held it out for Tony. He said nothing, just opened his mouth and let Tom put in the spider gag. They'd been using gags on him for a while now, so the O-ring was quite big. Tom’s cock would fit through the ring without a problem. Tony knew this since this wasn't the first time, he was using this.

“You good?” Tom asked after securing the gags? 

Tony tried to say yes, but because of the gag it came out garbled and he started drooling. Tony had always been a drooler when something was in his mouth and this time was no different.

Tom chuckled and patted his cheek. “Drooling already. How pathetic.” Tom commented as he fitted the six ring, stainless steel, posture collar around his boy’s neck. It had D-ring in the front for a leash and one the back for securing the pet to a wall or anything really.

Today Tom used a short leash that could be attached on both ends. One end he attached to the back of the collar. Before he fastened the other end to the wall, he had Tony on all fours as he tied his boy’s legs to the spreader bar. After that he helped his boy into the kneeling position and attached the other end of the leash to the wall.

He admired his boy for a while. He looked magnificent, drool dripping down on his chest as more and more fell down from the open mouth. His cock caged and dangling between his legs.

“Put those hands behind your back on parade rest and keep them there until I tell you different.” Tom commanded and watched as he was obeyed immediately.

“Good slut. If you release your hands from behind you and wave at me, it will be your safeword. Got it?” he asked and patted Tony’s cheek roughly. 

“Yeaaah, daddieh.” Tony drooled.

“Your mouth just waits for my cock doesn't it?” Tom asked knowing that Tony wasn't in a position to answer, expecting one nonetheless.

“Well?” He barked.

“Yeaaaahs” Tony tried to garble around the gag, more drool dripping down his chest. He couldn't move his head and nodding was out of the question, the collar took care of that.

Tom took of his clothes as he kept watching and talking dirty to his boy.

“Oh, you look filthy. Filthy and desperate. Too bad, you ain’t getting any relief.” Tom leaned down so he could get close. “My boy’s just a two-hole whore for me, for me to use and fill the way I want. I should've filled your ass too." Tom frowned, sad that he'd only now thought of it. 

"Tell me what you are.” he growled at his boy

“A two-hole whore, daddy.” Tony tried to say, and Tom laughed at his attempt. 

“That's right, my little whore.” Tom slapped Tony face with his cock. “Prepare yourself.” He warned.

Tony stuck his tongue out waiting for his daddy’s cock. He didn't have to wait for long. Tom pushed his cock in through the O-ring and grabbed Tony’s head. He fucked the mouth with abandon but kept an eye on Tony at all times. The hands stayed behind his back at parade rest.

Just when he was about to come, he pulled out. He squeezed the shaft between his thumb and forefinger to stave off the orgasm.

Tony whined at the loss. He wanted that cum down in his throat, on his face. 

Tom laughed at the mess his boy was, drooling excessively and tears in his eyes from choking on his cock. Long lines of spit hanging between his cock and Tony's mouth.

“I know you are cumslut, gagging to have my cum on your face or going down your throat. So filthy.” Tom toed the caged cock making the other man whine. He wiped his cock and spread the spit all over Tony's face, humiliating him further.

“But you seem to forget two things. 1. this is punishment for your bratty behavior and 2. you are just a hole for me to use as I please.” Tom reminded his boy.

Tony's cheeks were aflame, he was humiliated and he loved it. If it wasn't for the cage, he'd spraying his cum like a firehose. Tom knew which buttons to push to make him desperate.

Tom carried a chair closer to his boy. Close enough for Tony to feel that if he could reach just a bit further, he'd be able to have all that cum. Still far enough that it was impossible. 

Tom sat down pleasured himself, making his boy watch. “This is what you get when you are a naughty boy. And what do naughty boys get?” 

“Punisssshhed.” Tony drooled.

“That's right, punished. Are you going to be a good boy from now on?” Tom gasped, he was so close. He reached one his foot and managed to play with Tony's caged dick.

The boy moaned like the desperate whore he was. 

“Yeah daddieh.” Tony promised. He had tears in his eyes and his chin and chest were wet with drool.

“I believe you. You will be a good boy.” Tom was moaning now. “Because if you continue with bad behavior, I will spank that ass so raw that you won't be sitting for a week.”

“I'll be good.” Tony sobbed. He knew that Tom didn't mean the erotic kind spanking that happened over his lap. He meant punishment with a riding crop or cane or something equally nasty. And Tony didn't want that.

Tom came with a shout and Tony didn't get one drop of that cum. 

After Tom had cleaned himself, he told Tony he could take his hand from behind his back. He massaged them giving Tony praise all the while. He took off the spreader bar, the leash and the collar and finally the gag. He helped Tony up from the floor and carried him bridal style to the bed.

He massaged his chin and his legs. All the while he was telling Tony that he was such a good boy, that he was so proud of him, that he loved him. He wrapped his husband in a thick blanket and helped him to drink. 

He kept the conversation up as he was gathering their playthings and put them in the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then he joined his husband on the bed and slipped under the blanket as well. He gathered his husband in his arms and they talked. They talked about why Tony had acted the way he had, they talked about the punishment and they talked about love.

Tony fell asleep knowing that he was safe and loved and his husband guarded his sleep.


	19. Door 19: Some Morning Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning in the lives of our favorite couple.

The next morning Tony was the first one to wake up, it had become a norm in the last few days. His husband though, slept on like a log. And Tony looked at him with a fond smile on his face.

He'd never thought that there was someone for him, let alone someone like Tom. He took such a good care of him, pampered him even. In return Tony gave him his love and his submission and delighted in it. He'd never thought himself as submissive before he had met Tom, but with Tom it felt natural and it felt so damn good.

“You are staring at me, it's a bit creepy.” Tom mumbled and pulled the younger man into his chest.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I was channeling my inner Edward.”

“Twilight? Really? That's all you could come up with?” Tom teased. He still had his eyes closed, but the smirk on his lips told a story of its’ own.

“Give me a break, it is still early, and I just woke up.” Tony groaned letting his sense of drama out as he fell on his lover.

“Alright, alright.” Tom laughed. “Just do not squish me.”

Tony hummed, he was comfortable.

“Breakfast?” Tom asked.

“I was thinking about something else for me first.” Tony grinned and reached for his husbands morning wood.

“Ah ah. No touching.” Tom playfully slapped the hand away from his manhood.

Tony pouted. He wanted that cum. His pout made Tom chuckle.

“You good? No chafing or anything like that?” Tom asked.

“No, I'm good. It's a bit humiliating to sit when taking a piss. Actually, it's humiliating to be able to do nothing with my own dick without your permission.” Tony confessed. “I'm loving it. I like how it reminds me to whom I belong to.” Tony was blushing.

Tom’s heart swelled with love for his husband. “I'm pleased to hear that. And I'm glad that you are doing good.”

“This is frustrating though. I want to come, but I can’t until you say so. It is driving me insane. I'm horny all the time. You being you makes me want to fuck you or rather have you fuck me through a wall.” Tony whined. “Are you sure I can’t have your cum as breakfast?”

Tom laughed at that last request. “Be a good boy today and I will give you what you need tonight. I'm not as young as I used to be, and my balls need a bit of a rest.” Tom told his husband.

“Alright, fine. I'll behave.” Tony commented still pouting.

“I'll even sweeten the deal for you.” Tom had risen from the bed to take care of his morning business, he leaned closer to the sitting Tony. “I'll put the posture collar on you, make you kneel, let you suck me off and come all over your face. Just. The. Way. You. Like. It.” The last sentence was interrupted by small kisses he bestowed on his husband.

Tony moaned. “Yes!” That was all he wanted, a proper load on his face. He wanted to see the ecstasy on Tom’s face as he released his load. He wanted to choke on that cock. He wanted to see Tom pull out and stroke his cock as Tony, on his knees, tilted his head back and waited. Instinctively closing his eyes as the first ropes would hit his face. He wouldn't be able to see anything, but he'd feel it dripping down.

Tom chuckled again as he saw the raw passion on his husband’s face. He was such a slut for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Be patient.” He grinned at his boy.

Tony smiled. He could be good, he could be so good and he would get his reward.


	20. Door 20: Get On Your Knees And Worship Those Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets what he wants, his husband wearing a nice pair of boots.

The next day Tom was glad that he'd be getting a few days respite. Granted this advent calendar thing had been his idea and he'd been planning it for a long time. But damn, it took a lot out of him. He was over fifty with a husband that was over a decade younger than him.

Then again, the advent calendar had turned out to be so much more than merely a calendar. It had allowed them to explore their kinks further and talk about new ones and explore them as well. He'd never thought he'd be a daddy dom, but he was, and Tony was so beautiful in his submission. 

As he was putting on the boots that was behind door no. 20, he swore that he'd never hurt his husband, his boy, his submissive. If he did, he wasn't worth the privilege of Tony wearing his collar.

“Damn, I do look good even if I say so myself.” He commented as he took a look in the full body mirror. The jeans hugged his legs like a second skin. He'd been working out and it was all that hard work that made his legs look so damn fine. 

The boots were new, never been word outside and if luck would have it, they never would be. They were made out of black leather, they reached his knees and laced up at the front. No zipper. His shirt was a bit loose on him, but then again that was why he had bought it years and years ago. 

All in all, he looked like a man on relaxing vacation, which he was, in a way. Like always, he was at the reach of the White House but he'd be contacted as the last resort. 

Taking some time off was possible because he had a competent staff. After the week was over, he'd go back to being the President and the father to his kids as well as a husband to Tony.

Penny would stay with her grandmother until Christmas eve. Eva had agreed to drop her off at the evening and stay for a dinner with them. Leo would come home that same evening and they'd have a family Christmas. He just hoped that Leo wouldn't be too tired after partying with his friends. Tom remembered what college was like. He was glad that Leo seemed to be calmer than he had been at that age.

He shook his head as he wanted his head back on the game. The game was to make Tony drool after him all day. Yesterday had been fun. Tony'd been on his best behavior. And as promised Tom had made him kneel when the evening came, put on the collar and made his boy suck his cock. That boy gave head like no one else. When the time had come, Tom had come over his boy’s waiting face. He'd been a bit surprised at the amount of cum that had shot out of him. He hadn't thought there was much left, but color him wrong.

Tony’s face had been ecstatic, and he'd been a moaning mess. Tom took great pleasure in the knowledge that it was his doing. 

After they had cleaned up, Tony had been cuddly. Tom could've sworn the younger man purred with satisfaction.

So far today, his husband had been behaving, and Tom counted his blessings. The man could be such a brat when the mood struck him as the day before yesterday had proved.

Tom smiled as he remembered Tony telling him about his feelings about the cage. Tony would be so much more frustrated before the week was over. The smirk on Tom’s face could be described as evil. Well perhaps not, but it was definitely devilish.

“Holy fucking hell, kill me now.” Tony commented when he saw Tom enter the living room. “I'm not going to last the day without trying to hump you. Just a fair warning.” 

Tom laughed. “Then I managed to do what I planned.” He kissed his husband and enjoyed the way their bodies seemed to fit together. “You aren't looking too shabby either,” He commented.

And Tony did look good in the grey slacks and white dress shirt. Tom swallowed as he noticed that his husband had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Damn, that man had wonderful forearms. 

Tony smirked when he noticed Tom’s gaze on his arms. Two could play this game. “Like what you see?” 

“Oh yes.” Tom commented. “As you well know.”

Tony laughed and spread his legs to make room on the couch for his husband. When Tom had settled between Tony's legs and leaned his back against his chest, Tony said.

“So, those boots are new, I noticed.” 

“Well, yes they are.” Tom grinned unrepentant.

“Does that mean…?” Tony didn't want to say it out loud, what if he was wrong.

“That you'll be bootblacking them this evening? Why yes, it does.” Tom chuckled.

“Oh god. If it wasn't for this damn cage, I'd be shooting my load right about now.” Tony groaned and almost dropped the book head been reading before his husband had joined him.

“Well, then it's a good thing that your cock is, in fact, locked up.” Tom commented casually.

“You are driving me insane.” Tony groaned.

“That's the point of this exercise.” Tom grinned at his husband. “Now, would you please read to me?” 

Tony needed to calm down and Tom liked to listen when he read. He had such a nice voice.

“Alright. But for the record. I can’t wait for our evening to start.” Tony said opening the book he'd picked back up and started reading where he'd left off.

All day long Tony kept looking at Tom’s boots and Tom smiled each time he caught the younger man doing it. It made Tony blush every time. He felt a bit embarrassed being so turned on, by those damn boots.

But he was and he couldn't deny it.

So when Tom came to him that evening and whispered into his ear “Boy, it's time.” His knees almost buckled.

Tom took his hand and led him to the bedroom. There on the bed was a smaller collar than the posture collar had been. It allowed movement and there was also a leash. 

Tony’s mouth was suddenly dry; he'd wanted to explore this kink for so long.

“You alright being in the collar and leash or do you want to explore this one without any bells and whistles?” Tom asked. 

“I'd feel more secure with the collar and leash daddy.” Tony answered honestly.

“Alright, let’s get your dress shirt off.” Tom smiled and unbuttoned the shirt. He kissed each inch of the skin that was revealed.

Tony loved how attentive his lover was and threw his head back and moaned. Without the cage he'd be sporting a spectacular hard on by now, he would've been hard all day.

When Tom took off his shirt, Tony felt a bit exposed, but trusted Tom, so he remained relaxed. He was excited, but he remained still.

“Good boy.” Tom kissed him before fastening the collar around his neck and then attaching the leash on it.

“Come on, dear boy. Let us get comfortable.” Tom lead his boy to the armchair in the corner of the room. He didn't make Tony crawls there just yet, it would follow sometime later, this was too new at the moment.

“Kneel.” Tom commanded and waited for Tony to obey before sitting down himself. He took his time to settle comfortably on the chair and made Tony wait.

After he had settled, he just watched his boy take in the boots. When he noticed his boy getting antsy, he still waited to see what he would do. 

“Daddy, may I?” He finally asked for permission.

“Good boy.” Tom petted Tony’s hair. “You may.”

Tony all but lunged at the boots and Tom was glad that the leash was a long one and had been hanging loose.

Tony was in heaven as he sniffed the boots; he took in the new leather smell of them and moaned. He took his time to breathe the scent in before he kissed the material and then licked. He lost himself in the sight and the smell of them. He first paid attention to one boot, then the other and Tom was content to let him.

And let us face it, he loved seeing Tony on his knees, it didn't matter if the man was still wearing slacks or not.

Tony started licking the boot with abandon. Tom gently pulled the leash tighter to get his boy’s attention. Tony rose up to look at his daddy in the eye and give him his attention, though he kept glancing at the boots.

“You can get back to it soon enough. I want you to take your slacks and underwear off, and do it without getting up.” Tom told him.

It took a moment. In the end Tony managed to get the requested items off. He threw the slacks somewhere behind him making his daddy laugh at his eagerness.

“Don't throw those panties away; you'll need them with your next task.” Tom told his boy.

Tony kept the panties in his hands and looked at Tom, he was beyond speech at this moment and Tom understood. He smoothed Tony’s hair and told him how good he was.

“Now, be a dear boy, and polish those boots, use the panties to reach that glossy finish you know I like.” Tom gave an order and Tony obeyed.

He knew he should feel more disgusted liking and kissing and spit shining Tom’s boots. And yes, he felt humiliation with the task, but he loved it with equal measure. He was naked, cock in cage, collared, leashed and using his lace panties to spit shine his daddy’s boots. Should someone walk through the door right now, it would be an interesting sight they'd see. The thought of it sent shivers down Tony’s back and he kind of hoped someone would see, Mike for example. For a moment Tony imagined the man walking in, seeing his ass in the air and deciding to fuck him.

Tony moaned and really worked on those boots. He licked, kissed and spat on the boots using his lace panties to shine them. It took a while, but he went through the boots and was sad to see the end of it. 

Tom saw that he'd finished and gently pulled the leash tighter to indicate that Tony should stop. The younger man pulled back sat back on his hunches. 

“Good boy. They are very glossy, just the way I like them. Thank you.” Tom kissed Tony’s forehead and Tony leaned into the touch.

“It's time for bed, don't you think, my dear boy.” Tom informed him.

Tony was so out of it that he didn't talk. Tom hadn't expected him to. He helped Tony on his feet like he had done the night before and Tony leaned heavily on him. 

Tom sat Tony on the toilet seat. He helped his husband out of the collar and cleaned his face from all the spit that lingered there. Afterwards he helped him to the bed and tucked him in. He undressed himself and smiled at Tony. The younger man still paid attention to the boots as Tom unlaced them.

After Tom had undressed himself, he snuggled close to Tony. 

When Tony was less overwhelmed and started talking as well, they spoke for a long time.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit overwhelmed, but you holding me helps a ton. That was so… intense. I have no words on how good that felt. Can we do it again?” Tony looked so young when he asked that.

“Of course, my love. We can do that again. You were so wonderful to look at.” Tom said. He continued to whisper how proud he was of Tony. How wonderful Tony was and how much he loved him until the younger man fell asleep head resting on Tom’s chest. “I love you.”


	21. Door 21: When a Boy Misbehaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just couldn't resist temptation and Tom shows him that actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that these chapters are late. Life's being a bitch right now.

On Saturday, the 21st Tony once again woke up before Tom. For some reason he was in a foul mood. 

He smiled briefly when he remembered the night before. Those boots had been gorgeous and Tom had been wonderful with the whole thing. Making him feel secure when Tony had felt overwhelmed. 

He couldn't figure out why he was so mad now, at everything. And frustrated. And so fucking horny that he was tempted to use the emergency key and have an orgasm, perhaps it would calm him.

The emergency key. The thought didn't leave him alone, he could use it, he could go to the bathroom and jerk himself off. Tom was fast asleep. He wouldn't know and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Or Tony’s ass for that matter.

He was certain that a walloping would be had if he got caught. But if he was quick and silent, his husband would be none the wiser.

The emergency key. The emergency key. The emergency key. The emergency key. The emergency key. 

The. Emergency. Key. 

It was a mantra that filled Tony’s head. In the end he couldn't resist it. He rose from the bed and checked that Tom was still asleep. He snuck across the room to his closet and from there he took the emergency key that hung from a hook on the door.

Then he tiptoed across the room to the bathroom, once more checking that his husband was asleep. When he was certain that Tom slept, the man was adorable when he snored, he stepped into the bathroom . HE closed the door after himself.

He had the key in one hand and his caged cock in the other and for brief moment he hesitated.

“Fuck it.” he mumbled to himself and opened the lock. It was so freeing to have the chastity device off that Tony moaned. It didn't take long for him to get hard now that he could and the secrecy he had to this in, only heightened his arousal.

He sat on the toilet seat and let his hand grip his shaft and he let out another moan.

He was so concentrated on the task the he hadn't heard the door opening and his husband walk in. “Someone has a punishment coming in their near future.”

Tony froze as heard the growl coming from the door. It looked hilarious. Tony's guilty face turned towards his husband in the doorway. His mouth hanging open and hand frozen on the spot on his shaft. Tom would've laughed if he hadn't been so pissed off.

“Did I not make sure, that you understood that behavior like this is off limits? Didn't I tell you that punishment would follow if you touched what is mine without permission?” Tom was mad and Tony whimpered. Not because he was scared, but because he was so turned on.

“Take that hand off that cock, right fucking now!” Tom commanded and Tony found himself obeying.

Tom stepped closer, right into Tony’s personal space. He took the shaft between his thumb and fore finger and squeezed, harder than he normally would. But not so much that it would actually hurt.

“For this I am tempted to add more days in the cage.” Tom began and grinned at Tony’s shocked look. “You have to understand, that there are consequences for your actions.”

“Daddy! Sir!” Tony was worried; he so didn't want time added to his sentence. This experiment had been interesting in the beginning. But moving forward, time in the cage would be a punishment. 

“Since this is your first time in chastity for a longer period of time, I'm not going to be that evil. That isn't to say that I won't have something in mind that you will absolutely hate.” Tom informed his boy.

Tony wanted to sigh with relief because there would be no additional days. The looming punishment made him bite his lip.

“Can you guess what that punishment will be?” Tom asked.

Tony was silent for a while and thinking. There was a lot of thing he disliked, but very few that he absolutely hated. Then he realized what Tom had meant.

“I am so sorry daddy.” He said and he was sorry.

“I'm sure you are, but that doesn't get you out of the punishment. This evening, we will go to the kitchen together and I'm going to watch you carve and peel the ginger root yourself.” Tom told his boy who whimpered.

“Daddy, please, no figging.” Tony pleaded.

“Yes, Tony. That's the first part of your punishment. The second part will be a spanking, but I'll let you choose between my riding crop and a cane.” Tom informed Tony. “Those are your options.” 

Tony didn't say anything, but he'd gone soft. Tom took the cage after telling Tony to stay put. He cleaned it and dried it, made sure that Tony was clean and dry as well before putting the cage back on.

“This stays until I take it off. Got it?” Tom growled. He was livid that his boy had disobeyed him.

“Got it, daddy.” Tony was subdued.

“Good.” Tom said and rose. “Come on.” Let's get dressed and get breakfast.”

When Tony didn't move, Tom turned to look behind. 

“What's wrong?” Tom asked, his voice gentle again.

“Are you really mad at me daddy?” Tony’s voice was small, barely there.

“No. I am disappointed.” Tom told his boy the truth, his anger had come and gone.

“Oh god, that is even worse.” Tony couldn't help it, his eyes got wet.

Tony gathered him in his arms and held him.

“You take this day to think about this, what you did wrong and then you take the punishment. Then we put this behind us. Now don't cry.” Tom comforted his husband.

It took a while for Tony to calm down, but when he did, he was embarrassed. “Damn, when have I become such a crybaby?”

“Hey, none of that, sweetheart. You've been through a lot of emotions this month, I've pushed you further than I have ever before. You are a bit overwhelmed.” Tom smiled at his husband and wiped away his tears that had betrayed him and ran down his cheeks.

“I love you, sweetheart. Now wash your face, take a few deep breaths and I'll be downstairs making breakfast.” Tom smiled.

“That's a cruel and unusual punishment.” Tony sassed.

“Oh, hush you. I can manage scrambled eggs.” Tom snorted and slapped Tony slightly on his ass making the younger man yelp. “Now get on with it.”

“Aye, Aye, Sir.” Tom saluted Tom.

“Imp.” Tom said and left his husband to wash up. He got dressed in the same shirt he had worn the day before, but he opted for black jeans that were more lose on him. He opted to go barefoot, there was no one else than Tony and the secret service to see him like this. So he had no reason to dress to impress.

While he dressed, he wondered why Tony had tried to jerk off in secret. He was over the half mark point, only three more days to go. These thought circled in his head as he went downstairs. 

He made a few sandwiches and scrambled those eggs, he fried bacon as well and made coffee. Neither one of them could function without a proper amount of coffee.

“Hey, honey.” Tony kissed his husband. “Something smells wonderful.” 

“It's the bacon. That I managed not to burn, for once.” Tom commented.

“Will wonders never cease?” Tony deadpanned.

They kept up the lighthearted banter through their breakfast, but then Tom had to work a bit. That left Tony to his own devices. And when he was left alone, he had time to think and it had been what he'd been avoiding.

Thinking would lead to thoughts about the looming punishment. And that would lead to wondering why he'd done it. After all, Tom had been pretty damn clear about what would follow if he broke that rule.

And of course, Tony had broken the rule. But why? The reason kept evading him, no matter how hard he thought about it.

The day was long, he was alone for the most of it. Some crises had risen somewhere, and Tom needed to take care of it. It wasn't terrorism, or he would've been called in as well.

That was how their day went, Tom was working, and Tony was thinking. They ate together and Tom made sure Tony was doing alright before he went back to work.

By late evening Tony was a nervous wreck and Tom came to fetch him. “Crisis avoided and for once no one died.” Tom smiled. 

“That's great.” Tony said, he meant it, but sounded subdued.

Tom understood. “I think it's time for that punishment we talked about in the morning.” 

Tony bit his lip and nodded.

Tom took his hand in his and lead the way to the kitchen. He sat down and pointed Tony towards the ginger. “The ginger roots are there. Pick one and make sure it is wide enough so you can make a good base for it. We don't want to get it lost in there.”

“Yes daddy.” Tony’s voice was quiet, but he obeyed Tom immediately. He didn't want to make his punishment even worse.

He let Tom inspect the root he'd chosen. Then picked up the knife and started to carve and peel the root. As he carved Tom asked him. “So, why did you disobey a direct order from me?”

Tony bit his already abused lip and hesitated before answering. “Because I wanted to be punished. I wanted to get caught.” That was the only thing that had sounded right to Tony. He did want to get punished.

This wasn't what Tom had expected, but he saw that it was the truth. “If you wanted a spanking, all you had to do was ask.”

“I know. I just didn't know how. It isn't something I… usually want. But I guess I sometimes need it.” Tony looked down and focused of the carving.

“Alright. I will see what I can do. But for now how's that root coming along?”

As an answer, Tony held the root out for Tom to inspect.

“That will do nicely.” Tom commented. “Clean up here and then follow me to the bedroom.” Tom expected Tony to be quick and obey him to the letter. He handed the root back to Tony.

Tony cleaned the kitchen up, tempted to stall, but knowing it wouldn't do any good. It would only make things worse. So he made his way to the bedroom and locked the door when Tom told him to.

“Give me to root and go wash your hands. Be thorough.” Tom commanded. 

He put the ginger on the dresser and got out the same collar he'd used on Tony last time he was punished. He also got a leash and followed Tony to the bathroom.

“Strip, boy.” Tom barked.

“Yes, daddy.” Tony obeyed.

When his boy was naked, he fixed to collar around his neck. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He delighted in the fact that Tony obeyed him immediately. Tom attached to leash to the ring in the back of the collar. “Crawl.”

He turned to go, and Tony crawled after him on his hands and knees. His caged cock swung between his legs and the weight of it reminded him why he was in this situation.

Tom took Tony to the bed. He told his boy to pick either the riding crop or the cane from the bed with his mouth. 

Tony gave Tom a pleading look, but said nothing. Tom just stared at his boy with an impassive stare. 

Tony turned back and chose the crop. He hated both of the options, but he hated the cane more. So, the crop was the lesser of two evils.

“Very well. Don't drop it.” Tom warned. He led Tony back to the corner that was used for punishments and attached the leash to the hook on the wall. It was a longer leash than the one he had used a few days ago, but shorter than the one the day before.

“Give me the crop.” Tom commanded and Tony dropped it on Tom’s waiting hand.

The older man put it aside and took the ginger, it had dried a bit, so he told his boy to stay put and went to the bathroom. He used a razor blade to peel the dried part off.

He washed his hands before grabbing the root again and went back to his boy. 

Tony was there, on his hands and knees, eyes on the floor looking at the corner. He was magnificent and Tom got fully hard.

“Head and hands on the floor, ass up.” Tom commanded and Tony obeyed. Tom stepped behind his boy and kicked his legs further apart. “Make room for me boy.” And Tony did.

“Now, brace yourself.” Tom warned and ever so slowly he pushed the root in. He didn't want to use lube because he wanted Tony to feel everything. First there would a pleasant sort of warmth then after a while it would it would turn into tingling. Then the tingling would turn into more and more of a burning sensation until it felt like an inferno.

Tom glanced at the clock. It was close to midnight. He would play with his boy for a while before making the crop dance on those cheeks. He pulled the ginger root out of the hole and then pushed it back in like he would a regular butt plug. Tony was making keening noises, so the burning sensation had begun. 

Tom left the root buried deep into his boy and patted the ass. He rose and took the crop, once more he glanced at the clock and when it turned midnight, he said. “I believe twenty strikes will be enough to drive the lesson home.”


	22. Door 22: Naughty Boys Get Their Asses Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation on the last chapter.

“You remember your safeword?” Tom asked before he landed the first blow.

“Yes, daddy.” Tony gasped through the burn in his ass. “It's Gibbs.”

“Very good.” Tom ran the crop over Tony’s quivering ass. The ginger was doing its’ job.

Tom let the crop fall, and Tony cried out. It wasn't a hard blow, Tom would warm his boy up bit by bit. Before he'd lay it on him, he'd use a few gentle swats at first. If one could call the riding crop swat a gentle one, even a light one.

Despite the blow being light, Tony instinctively clenched his cheeks. He cried out when the ginger gave him a sharper burn. This repeated itself through each strike. Tony tried not to clench, but then the impact of the crop would hurt more. If he clenched his muscles, then the burn from the ginger heightened. He was screwed either way.

He was glad that Tom hadn't made him count the strikes.

“You are taking this well. How are you?” Tom paused. He needed to check on his boy.

“G-gr-green.” Tony was gasping, he couldn't say anything more because the pain was taking away his ability to speak. The pain was also washing away the guilt he felt over disobeying his daddy.

“You are doing so good.” Tom caressed the red cheeks. He was kneeling on behind his boy, inspecting the ass in front of him, assessing if there was damage. The wasn't.

“I'm so proud of you. Half way there.” Tom rose once more and took the crop in his hand. He smoothed the crop over the ass and downwards. He let it ever so gently flick the cage, just enough to make it move, but Tony flinched. 

“Shh.” Tom soothed him. Then raised his hand and let the crop fall on one cheek and in quick succession he repeated the action on the other one. Tony lost himself in the sensations. He was crying and begging for Tom to stop, but he didn't safeword.

Soon Tom was done. He threw the crop away and slowly took the ginger out of his boy’s ass. He threw it in the bin. 

Tony was a weeping and pleading mess on the floor. “Its over my dear boy. You were such a good boy, for me. You did so well.” Tom praised his boy.

He helped Tony back on his hands and knees . He made sure that they could hold Tony’s weight before he detached the leash from the wall and from the collar. After that he helped Tony to stand and went to release Tony form the collar, but Tony lay his hand on his and shook his head.

“Alright.” Tom smiled. “You can keep it on as long as you need to.” 

Tony leaned into Tom and hid his face into his shoulder.

Tom held him tight and kept praising him in low voice. He knew how much loud noises irritated Tony after a session like this one. Loud noises and lights were annoying to Tony after he he's been laid bare in this fashion. 

When Tony pulled away, Tom took his hand and led him into the bathroom where he lit the gentle night light. First thing he did was to wash his hands so none of the oils of the ginger remained. Then he wet a soft cloth with cold water and wiped Tony’s face with it. Tony remained silent and just leaned into Tom’s touch.

Tom’s smile was gentle as he attended to his husband’s needs. He needed this intimacy as much as his husband did. 

Tony took Tom’s hand and put it on top of the lock of the collar. 

“You want out of it.” Tom said, he didn't ask, he knew what that gesture meant. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked it. He took the collar and put it aside.

“What say you, want some soothing balm on that ass of yours?” Tom asked. He was going to put it there anyway, but it was nice to ask. If Tony didn't want to, then he'd inspect if it needed it or not. He'd do as his husband wanted, but only if the ass would heal without it.

Tony nodded his head and smiled. Tom took his hand once more and led him to the bed. Tony waited while Tom stripped the bed.

“Go on. Lay on your stomach.” Tom smiled at Tony and kissed his cheek. Tony smiled back, but didn't feel like talking yet. 

“That's it. Now relax.” Tom soothed his husband and got to work. Tony sighed with relief as the cool gel soothed his abused ass. When Tom was done he got up from the bed and gave Tony the farting hippo, his old friend, Abby, had given him. Bert was his name, if Tom remembered it correctly. It was ridiculous toy, but hilarious at the same time. It brought his husband comfort after a spanking, so who was he to say no. 

“You good?” Tom asked and Tony nodded, and Bert farted. It made Tony smile and Tom’s lips quirked.

“I'm going to clean up and undress. You can see me all the time except when I am in the bathroom, but I promise you'll hear me.” Tom assured his husband and Tony nodded.

He'd be able to deal without snuggling until Tom was ready to get to the bed, if he could see or hear him. He knew that Tom would stress if he hadn't cleaned the evidence of their play away before going to sleep. That was what a father of two did and it definitely was what the President did.

Soon enough Tom was right there beside him, and Tony snuggled close. “I love you.” He croaked.

“I love you too.” Tom kissed the tip of Tony’s nose making the younger man giggle.

“Talk to me.” Tony said and Tom did. He spoke about anything and everything, and he told Tony how proud of him he was. Soon Tony was asleep. Tom smiled down at his husband. This was becoming a habit.


	23. Door 23: Add a Third And Double The Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally ask Mike to play as well, Tony is ecstatic.

It was the evening of the 23rd. It had been almost two whole days since Tony had received his punishment. The whole thing of Tony taking the cage of without permission was forgiven and forgotten. Like Tom had promised.

Each time Tony sat down, he did in gingerly, and winced. Sometimes Tom had to fight to keep the smirk in. There were even times in which he was successful with this endeavor.

“You suck.” Tony commented as he sat down on the kitchen chair and took a sip of his tea. That was one thing, he thought he would never do. Drink tea, but he'd grown fond of the stuff.

Tom snorted into his own mug. “And here I was planning that you would suck.”

Tony gave his husband a look that spoke volumes. “What has your devious mind come up with this time?”

“Well…” Tom grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Tony wasn't wrong; his mind was quite devious one when he let it be.

“Yeeees?” Tony prompted.

“Well, I was thinking about the full body mirror in our bedroom.” Tom grinned as he spoke. He loved dragging this out.

“Tom! Get on with it.” Tony was getting impatient.

“Fine, fine.” Tom raised his hands in a placating gesture.

“The mirror would have a good surface for attaching a butt plug to it. And here is what I was planning, spit roasting you, kind of… a plug in your ass and you choking on my cock. Perhaps even using that spider gag from a few days ago. What say you?” Tom wanted to know what Tony thought about his idea.

“You really, truly, do have a filthy mind.” Tony commented. “And I fucking love it. May I make a suggestion?” He asked.

“Of course, I'll take it under advisement and make a decision after I hear the suggestion and the reasons for it.” Tom winked.

“You are such a dork.” Tony laughed.

“So what is it?” Tom asked.

“I'll gladly be spit roasted the way you planned, and the gag is a wonderful idea, you know I find it thrilling.” Tony spoke as poshly as his husband had. “But I'd add that posture collar as well as one of the shorter leashes. And the spreader bar.” Tony finished adding his two cents.

“Deal!” Tom didn't have to think about this for long. The images his mind conjured up were stimulating to say in the least.

Tony stood up and went to Tom, he sat in the older man’s lap and looked him in the eye. 

“Daddy, I want you to make a mess of me. Humiliate me, degrade me as you see fit.” Tony wanted to feel it all.

“Are you sure? How about adding Mike into the mix? ” Tom asked. 

“Yes, I'm sure, daddy. I want to be a mess.” Tony confirmed. Then he registered what Tom had said about Mike. “And hell yes to Mike.”

“Then the play will be longer and different than I had first planned, but I do have ideas. For one we are going to need a bigger ring to fit Mike, and we are going to ditch the dildo. That means though that your ass is going to used and used hard. So, you better go to the bathroom now, do your business and then clean yourself well.” Tom swatted Tony’s ass hard as he rose from his lap to do as bid. The younger man groaned. It hurt, but it hurt so good.

A bit later Tony came back downstairs and found Tom in the living room.

“You cleaned yourself thoroughly boy?” Tom’s voice had a cold tone and Tony swallowed, this was going to be a long night.

“Yes.” Tony said.

Tom glared at him. “Yes, what?”

“Yes daddy.” Tony sassed, he wanted Tom to give it his all.

“I see how this is going to go.” Tom growled. “Good thing I told the secret service to stay out of our personal rooms, including this one. Well of course, the exception being Mike.” Tom motioned to the big man on the other chair, the one Tony usually used.

“Hello slut.” Mike greeted even though it went against every rule he had, but it wouldn't do to call a sub Sir in a moment like this.

Tom laughed low in his throat. “Yes, that he is, a slut. Always hungry for cock.” He ignored Tony as he spoke to Mike.

“Is he any good?” Mike sipped his whiskey.

“Why not sample him?” Tom suggested still ignoring his husband.

That is, until he wasn't. “Boy! Strip!” he commanded as Mike took his cock out of the confines of this pants.

Tony obeyed, this was even better than he could've hoped for. 

“What's that?” Mike laughed as Tony took off his assless panties. 

“Oh that. That's his chastity device. He's been wearing it for almost a week now.” Tom grinned.

“Makes his dick look a bit pathetic, quite small.” Mike commented as he stroked his own massive erection. 

Tony felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, he wasn't as huge as Mike, but he wasn't small. But he didn't react otherwise, just folded his clothes.

“Oh, the boy is learning.” Tom commented as if this was a great shock to him.

When Tony was naked, had folded his clothes and put them aside, Tom told him to get on his hands and knees and crawl to him.

Tony did, the cage dangling between his legs making the men laugh. “He is obedient though.” Mike commented.

“For now.” Tom told him.

Tony reached him. “Get on your knees, parade rest.” Tom barked and delighted that his boy did as asked.

“Here's the collar you asked for.” Tom put it in place. “And here's the gag I wanted.” Tom carefully put it on Tony as well. It was a bigger one than they had used a few days ago. “You good?” He asked. 

“Yeahs daddieh.” Tony mumbled through the gag, it was garbled, but understandable. Tom was pleased. 

“Now, remember, three hard taps on either one of our legs and everything stops.” Tom reminded Tony of his nonverbal safeword.

Tony nodded and Tom smirked. “Out loud.” 

Mike grinned as well, he knew that Tony would be drooling more and more if he was made to talk with the gag in his mouth.

“Yeaaahs, daddieh. Thhhhree thasppss” Tony said or rather tried to, and the drool dripped down on his chest. He drooled a lot when in a gag and it was humiliating for him. He couldn't control such a simple function. And there wasn't a single thing he could do to help it.

“Good boy.” Tom patted his cheek patronizingly and spread the drool all over Tony's face, making a mess. Then he attached the leash. 

“Hands on the floor.” Tom commanded and handed the leash to Mike who pulled it tighter, making Tony crawl to him. 

“I was promised a sample.” Mike reminded Tony who obediently stuck his tongue out, waiting. 

“But there's one more thing before Mike gets his sample.” Tom had his devilish smirk on his face as he produced rope and an anal hook from behind him.

Tony moaned around his gag.

“Such a slut you are. A fucking bitch in heat.” Mike laughed.

Tom took the hook, the lube and the rope and went to his boy and his friend. Mike slowly stroked himself as Tom prepared Tony. It took a while, but by the end of it Tony was losing his mind. The hook was deep in his ass and the rope tied it to the collar. It was tight and he didn't know how to be comfortable. He was well and truly at the mercy of the two men and it made him even hotter.

He opened stuck his tongue out again, waiting for Mike to use him.

“Well, ain't that nice. Such a good boy for opening up like that.” Mike mocked Tony and once again Tony felt a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Would you look at that Tom, the blush goes down quite far.” He commented and Tony blushed deeper shade making Mike jeer and Tom chortle.

"Well now you know how deep it goes." Tom winked at the agent.

“Now, come here.” Mike pulled the leash and Tony almost fell face first into his lap. “Wow, eager.” Mike grinned.

“Open wide.” He commented. “Oh. Wait, you are already open for me.” He was condescending. And he pushed slowly, he was aware of his size. “You are allowed to help with your hands.”

Tony gratefully put his hands in action and played with Mike’s balls. He ran one hand the shaft since there was no way he could take it all in.

“He's pretty good, a bit sloppy, but enthusiastic.” Mike told Tom.

“Put you back into it boy.” Tom commanded as he sipped his drink. The two men was a wonderful sight. It had been too long since their last threesome.

Tony gave it all he got and groaned in disappointment when Mike pulled out. Thick strings of spit connected him to the cock even if it was out of his mouth. And he was drooling like a fountain.

“You are fucking filthy.” Mike commented and slapped Tony cheek with his cock over and over again.

“Beg for it.” Tom told Tony. “Beg for it like you mean it.”

Mike had a hold on Tony’s hair and he pulled so the slut could look him in the eyes and beg.

“Phhlease, shir.” Tony tried and Tom snorted.

“You can do better.”

“Phhlease, shir. Fhuckh mhy fhace. Phhlease. Phhlease. Ih'll dhhho anyhthhhing, jhhust phhlease, fhuck mhy fhace.” Tony begged and drooled. There was a pool of it on the floor. Tom was glad that the first thing he'd done when he'd gotten this place, was to get rid of the carpeted floors.

“I think he wants me to fuck his face. I'm not sure though. He mumbles.” Mike told Tom.

“Yes, he does that. But I've learned to interpret him and you're right. He even begged so nicely.” Tom put the, now empty, whiskey glass down on the table.

“You got it boy.” Mike told Tony and that was the only warning he got. Mike pushed in slowly and started with slow shallow thrusts building up steam.

Tom had come closer and was kneeling beside his husband. “Guess what?” He started. “Mike told me that he has some built up pressure. Hasn't had orgasm the whole time we've been here.” 

Tony moaned, knowing what this would mean.

“And he's so young. There's more than one round in him.” Tom kept whispering to Tony. 

“Before the night's over, you'll be swimming in cum.” Tom finished at the precise moment Mike pulled out and started stroking his cock fast. And then he was erupted, thick pearly streams of cum splashed on Tony’s face and he was in heaven.

Tom wiped Tony’s eyes so the man could see and fed some of the cum to his husband.

“It's time to go upstairs.” Tom said and took the leash as the agent tucked himself back in his trousers.

“Follow me.” Tom told to his boy who started to get up. Tom stopped and had a hand on Tony’s neck faster than Tony could react. He pushed the man back on his knees. He made Tony to bow down, ass in the air, face on the floor, his cheeks in the pool of drool and cum. 

“Did I fucking give you permission to stand?” He hissed and Tony whimpered. “Answer me!” Tom roared.

“Nhho daddieh. Ih'm shhorry daddieh.” Tony was nearly sobbing.

“No, I didn't.” Tom told Tony and gave a four swift smacks on the ass and Tony howled. “That was for assuming things. But you won't do that again, will you?”

"Nhhooo daddieh.” Tony sobbed.

“Let's try this again. Follow me.” Tom turned and Tony followed him on his hands and knees. It was hard, the hook made him uncomfortable. He hadn't even thought of it as he'd tried to stand.

Being made to crawl through the house sent shivers down his spine. Anyone could see him like this. And they would know just how he served at the pleasure of the President.

It was humiliating and it was exhilarating.

The stairs proved to be a bit of a challenge, but he managed those slowly. He was embarrassed that it had taken him so long. Tom'd had to hurry him along quite a bit.

“I wonder if I'd my riding crop, would it have made you any faster. It's like you're being slow on purpose.” Tom sighed.

“Ih'll bhhe bhethter.” Tom drooled.

“Sure.” Tom said like he did't believe his boy.

But once they got into the bedroom, Tom paused and crouched beside his boy. 

He felt gentle and he looked gentle. His voice was caring when he asked. “How are you? What's your color?”

Tony leaned into his daddy. “Ghhrheen.” It was frustrating how much Tom was making him talk, but he was happy to tell his daddy the truth. He was good to go. This was exactly what he'd asked for and he reveled in the filthiness of his fantasy.

“Good because Mike's here and it seems like he's ready to go as well. And for that matter so am I.” Tom grinned.

“All cleaned up?” He asked Mike. The younger man had stayed downstairs to clean up the mess they had made.

“Yes, Si…Tom.” Mike grinned sheepishly, tonight his boss was Tom, tomorrow he'd be Sir to him again.

“Mike? Heads or tails?” Tom grinned.

“If you'll allow it, tails.” Mike wanted a piece of that ass and if it was freely offered, the who was he to say no.

“It's yours then. First let's make sure that the cum dumpster is comfortable. By that he meant just uncomfortable enough.

He had Tony to crawl to the footstool and lean over it. It was a bit awkward for Tom, but Mike would be fine kneeling behind his boy.

Mike stripped as he watched Tom attach the spreader bar to Tony’s ankles and spread those legs as far as they'd go. Then he used handcuffs to tie Tony’s hands behind his back and attached them with a chain to the bar between his legs. He removed the rope and the hook. Then he attached another chain from the cuffs to the collar, making Tony look like proper whore. 

His head was pulled back by the chain linked to the cuffs. His collar was keeping his head in the right position and the gag was keeping his mouth open. 

Mike’s dried cum was on his face, drool leaking from the mouth all the time.

“How pathetic. Can’t even stop drooling.” Mike commented. He wanted to bury himself deep into the ass presented to him in such a nice and filthy package.

“He looks like he needs more cock.” Tom told Mike, showing Tony the green scarf and then putting it in Tony’s hand. If he dropped it, it would be his safeword. Tony knew this and Tom knew this, but Mike did not.

“The greed scarf drops, everything stops.” Tom told his agent.

“Yes, Sir.” Mike said. And used the Sir because after a command like that what other words there were to use? 

Tony was so horny that he thought he'd burst, but then he felt strange fingers lubing up his whole. His husband was undressing in front of him, but too far away.

“He likes a bit of pain with his fucking.” Tom informed Mike who nodded, focused on his job. He'd still need to prepare the hole properly. They had agreed not to use condom. They were all clean and as men, there was no threat of anyone getting pregnant either.

After a while he pushed in and Tony trashed. Tom had to keep him still. “Shh, calm down. Mike will go slow.” Tom looked at Mike and Mike nodded.

“Phhhlease, phhhlease, phhhlease.” Tony begged. It was too much, but not enough. He held tightly to the scarf, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. When Mike bottomed out Tony howled. 

Slowly the agent started to move and Tony could do nothing except to take it. He looked to his husband and his eyes told the older man what he needed. 

Tom took a hold of his hair and pushed in with one thrust. Tony wasn't prepared for it exactly and he choked. Tom looked down to make sure that his boy was alright. When he saw the blissed look on the man’s face, he started to fuck the mouth in earnest.

Tony was like a ragdoll between the two men. “You have a wonderful whore in him.” Mike panted.

“I agree, he's pretty good for a two hole whore. A bit sloppy though.” Tom commented.

“Is he always gagging for cock like this?” Mike wanted to know. He knew that ignoring the man he was fucking was rude, normally, but since the man had wanted to be used, they'd use him.

“Most of the time yes, he's a bitch in heat. See how he's now, covered in cum and saliva and still if his mouth was not full, he'd be asking for more.” Tom said. 

“I should keep him caged more often and for a long time. It seems to make him horny like nothing else.” He kept going on.

“Filthy cumslut.” Mike roared as he pulled out and let another load land on Tony’s back. 

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth. He couldn't see the cum, but he could feel it on his skin. And he hated the cage, not being able to come himself. Tom pulled out as well and on instinct Tony closed his eyes, waiting for another load to land on his face.

Tom didn't disappoint, the two day rest had done wonders for him as well and his orgasm hit him hard. 

Tom turned to Mike, who had gotten dressed already. Must be the old military habits. “Thank you Mike.”

“I serve at the Pleasure of the President.” Mike gave the older man a saucy wink as he left the room.

“Shithead.” Tom murmured to the retreating back as he released Tony.

As soon as his husband was free of restraints, he fell to the footstool and didn't move.

“You good?” He asked again

“MmmHmmmh.” Was his answer and the blissed look on his face told Tom its’ own story.

“I need you to do one more thing for me.” Tom stood behind Tony and helped him to kneel, leaning against him. 

Tom reached for the cage, opened the lock and took it off. “You were so fucking good today that I'm releasing you a day early.” Tom told Tony as he jerked the younger man off.

Tony started shaking in Tom’s arms. A few strokes and he was coming all over Tom’s hand, the floor and the footstool. Tony’s head was thrown back in a silent howl. And Tom kept him upright.

Neither one of them knew how long time had passed between that and them getting to bed. Both were pretty out of it and tired a hell. Tony was held by Tom and the farting hippo was snug in his arms. 

He was loved, he was secure and safe, and he fell asleep trusting once more that his husband would keep him safe.


	24. Door 24: Good Morning on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple enjoy each other in the morning.

On Christmas eve the men slept late, but it was Tony who woke up first, again. For a moment he wondered why he had the hippo in his arms and then he remembered their evening activities.

And he flushed red. “Oh, god.” He murmured as he felt himself harden.

He remembered how his husband and Mike had talked of him like he wasn't there. How they had belittled him and made him crawl all over the house with a hook in his ass. The curtains had been open and anyone could've seen his humiliation.

He knew intellectually that he should feel appalled, but he didn't. If anything, it made him feel hotter.

“Now, that is one impressive morning wood.” Tom commented startling Tony. He'd watched the emotions play on his husband’s face.

“Just thinking about last night.” Tony told him.

“Oh? Any regrets?” Tom was nervous, they'd never gone that far before.

“None whatsoever.” Tony told him. “But man, Mike’s huge. I forgot how big he was.”

“Yeah, kind of made my male pride to take a hit by being in the same room as him.” Tom grinned, only half joking.

“You're perfect, my Goldilocks size.” Tony smiled.

“Huh?” Tom had just woken up and was a little slow on the uptake.

“Not too small, not too big… just the perfect size.” Tony kissed his chuckling husband.

“So, does that make you Goldicocks?” The older man smirked.

“Why yes, it does.” Tony batted his eyes lashes.

“Dork.” Tom’s voice was fond.

“Takes one to know one.” Tony singsonged.

Tom kissed him to shut him up, the man was way to perky this early in the morning. Even if it was almost 10 am.

“Wow.” was all Tony could say afterwards.

“Yeah, I still got it.” Tom laughed. Then he looked down at Tony’s hard on and bit his lip. It had been weeks since he had been nailed himself.

“You know, with all of this going on, it has been a while since I have been impaled on that cock of yours.” Tom said looking Tony in the eyes and smiled when he saw the passion in there.

“It has been ages, at least.” Tony agreed.

“So, be a good boy and hand me that lube.” Tom winked and motioned to the bedside table on Tony’s side.

Tony turned to look where Tom was pointing and there was a tube of lube. Tony reached for it and handed it to Tom. 

He squeezed a generous amount of it onto his hand and reached behind him to start preparing himself. 

Tony could only look transfixed. He swallowed hard and moaned.

“Now that's a pretty sight.” He commented when he found his voice again. He was stroking his cock with lazy moves, he couldn't wait to be buried inside his husband.

When Tom deemed himself ready, he coated Tony’s cock with the lube as well and then threw the tube over his shoulder. He climbed into Tony’s lap. The younger man had moved to lean against the headboard so he could have support and Tom could have it as well.

Tom slowly sank on Tony’s cock, taking it in in small amounts. Then rising again and rocked back down again, taking in a bit more.

“So good. So damn good.” He groaned and Tony found himself agreeing. It was damn good.

Tom rocked in his husband's lap, taking in his pleasure at his leisure.

“Tom, for fuck sake, move faster.” Tony groaned.

“Make me.” Tom challenged and Tony did.

Suddenly Tom found himself on his back. His head hanging in the air, his legs locked behind Tony’s back and he was being nailed through the mattress. 

For a while the only sounds in the room where skin slapping skin and the moans of the men. Tony bit down of Tom’s shoulder as he came and that sharp pain triggered Tom’s own orgasm.

“Wow.” Was all Tom could say.

“Agreed.” Tony grinned and panted into Tom’s neck.

“We should get cleaned, dressed and packed.” Tom murmured after a while.

“We should.” Tony agreed, but made no move.

“Then again, White House is only an hour away with marine one.” He sounded sleepy.

“There has to be some plus sides to the Presidency.” Tony was equally tired.

“So a nap, a bath, then getting dressed and packed.” Tom was almost asleep when Tony rolled them sideways. 

“Sound like a plan.” Tony agreed.

“Yes.” Tom snuggled to Tony’s chest and was out like a light. Tony soon followed.


	25. Door 25: Time for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calendar is done and our couple spends some time with the family.

On the 25th, the Christmas day, Tom would've loved nothing more than make gentle, sleepy love to his husband. That didn't happen and wouldn't happen as long as they had a kid at home. Now, both of the kids were at home.

Tony had been wise the evening before and told his husband that they needed to wear pajama bottoms at least. Tony still remembered the first Christmas morning and how embarrassed he'd been. He wasn't keen on repeating the experience.

It was tradition that Penny would be waking them up at some ungodly hour. 

Tom had told him that Penny was old enough to have some patience.T

Yeah, no. When the clock struck 5 am, their bedroom door burst open and a blonde whirlwind threw herself in their bed, on them. “Wake up! It is Christmas!” The hurricane screamed.

“Go away, you are not loved.” Tom mumbled and tried to hide his head in Tony’s shoulder. He pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block the noise. His pillow, also known as his husband, laughed.

“Silly daddy.” Penny grinned and started tickling Tom.

“Who are you calling silly?” Tom emerged from under the blanket and mock glared at his daughter.

“You.” Penny grinned at him and shrieked when Tom lunged for her. She quickly climbed over Tony and hid behind his back.

“Hey, leave me out of this!” Tony laughed.

“What's this god forsaken racket?” Leo yawned. His hair was a sight to behold, it looked like it had a life of its’ own.

“Big words for this early in the morning.” Tom commented.

“Well, I do go to fancy college, you peasants.” Leo raised his nose in the air and sniffed. It cracked the others up, Leo as well. He joined the rest of the family on the bed. Tony looked at Tom and mouthed. “I told you so.”

Tom did the only thing he could; he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his husband.

On that Christmas day, they ate too much food. They watched cheesy Christmas movies and opened presents. And just enjoyed the company of each other.


End file.
